A Big Mistake?
by Setsuna.XIII
Summary: Roxas is obviously in love with red-hot Axel, the talented lead voice of the band "The Order". Through destiny's practical joke, they meet and Roxas' once admiration to the singer turns opposite! Exactly what happened to the two? Find out!
1. Off to see the concert!

**A/N: **Why, hello there, kiddies! It's Setsuna again and I got back at writing another KH ficcie! This time, it's a different AU but no worries; I know all of you would like the pairing! He he he… So yeah, read on!

**Rating: Teen **– because there might be scenes which are a bit… ((coughs)) … and yeah, expect some swearing.

**Type: AU**

**Pairing: **_**((laughs)) Just read on, peeps!**_

**Warning: **my golly, this is a **boy-on-boy** fic! If you kiddies can't appreciate this, then I suggest you turn around and leave the room, this instant!

**POV: **it's in **third-person**, yeah… ((grins))

* * *

**A Big Mistake?**

_Roxas, your average cheerful teen, is head-over-heels in love with Radiant Garden's sensational vocalist, Axel of the band, "The Order". When they finally meet, something unexpected happened! What could that be? And would Roxas still chase after singer? _

* * *

"How long will you keep on staring at him, hm?" Hayner sighed, seeing his friend Roxas looking straight at one of the posters of the band, "The Order". And yes, he was specifically staring at the vocalist, the one with red spiked hair and two black diamonds tattoo under each eyes.

"The Order" was a rock band, consisting of 5 older teens. Under the most famous recording company, Disney Music, the said band was an instant hit to everyone, immediately earning thousands of fans of different age.

Roxas first found about "The Order" was when he heard their first ballad single titled "Kingdom of Hearts" in a music booth in Sunset Mall. As what Roxas remembered, the music was slow and soothing and the one who was singing sounded angelic. By just hearing his voice, Roxas was an instant fan.

Curiosity hit the boy like thunder, researching about the mysterious voice's identity, finally crossing name "Axel" of the said rock band. The second Roxas laid eyes on him, the blonde fell-over-heels.

"I just couldn't believe that they will be performing here, Hayner!" Roxas held a deafening squeal, for the fear people would look at them weirdly, inside himself while continuing memorizing every detail of the poster. "And it says here that the entrance fee costs 1,250 munny!"

"Wow, that expensive?" Hayner blinked at him. "Are you sure you want to attend that?! Like, how can you earn such large amount of munny in just 3 weeks?!"

The blonde swirled at him, showing him an assuring grin and said, "For Axel, I'll do it! I'll just get some jobs at Twilight District and before all knew it, I have the money!"

"Is that Roxas I'm hearing? My, look what idolism could do to a boy…" Olette appeared behind the two boys, giggling. In her right hand, she held two sticks of Sea-salt ice cream which she gave it to both Roxas and Hayner. After what she did, she glanced at the poster Roxas was currently staring at. "Ooooh, "The Order" will be performing here?! I'd like to see them!"

"This ain't idolism, Olette…" Pouted Roxas as he licked his ice cream. "It's—"

"Obsession!" The three teens turned their heads and spotted Pence grinning at them. "Yeah, we all know that much, don't we guys?"

"It's not!" Poor Roxas protested. Afterwards, the four just giggled in their little fiasco.

"Well, believe it or not, Roxas… We'll be tagging along with ya!" Pence suddenly announced, smacking the said teen's back hard as he grinned. The blonde just blinked, confused when he saw the three smiling at him evilly.

"What the…? I got a bad feeling about this…"

* * *

"Damn, that's the 28th time today!" Demyx groaned, plopping down at one of the couches inside their room. "Man, how many more of those you will be receiving??" The mullet man shot a look at their vocalist, Axel, who was currently sitting on a metal chair beside the door.

The vocalist, Axel, frowned as he stared the bouquets of all sizes that were sitting at the glass table. All were sent for him. He shrugged, ordering, "I don't like flowers… Just get rid of them…" He got up from his seat and went inside the room's comfort room with a smug and disgust look, intentionally ignoring the many letters and fan-gifts that the fans sent him.

"It's always like this…" In a whispery voice, Zexion said as he sat and play with his keyboard. Demyx looked at him, sad. "I feel sorry for the fans, to be honest…"

And Zexion was right. Ever since "The Order's" debut to the public, Axel rejected any forms of endearment from anyone, including his fans. He had an attitude problem at first, when the 5 first met, but somehow changed a little.

Still, he was the cold one everyone knew. Hell, even their manager, Xigbar, knew how Axel could be a heartless.

"Hmmm… Do you think he needs someone to talk to or something?? A lover maybe?" Demyx innocently asked, glancing at Larxene while she adjusted her bass guitar. The only girl was about to speak when Axel re-entered the room, glaring at no one in particular.

"Lover? I don't need anyone for that…" He scowled at Demyx, his green eyes shined lifeless for every member to see. "…and don't talk about that shit, ever again." Axel menaced, leaving the group inside the room.

"Damn… he's getting more horrible everyday…" Marluxia commented, upset with Axel's "bad mood" moments again. If there was one thing all of them wished for, it was for Axel to change for the better.

If not for them as his co-workers, then change for the band.

* * *

The concert came by fast and luckily, the four managed to earn enough munny (for three weeks) to pay for the entrance fee. Right now, the three were waiting for Roxas to get dress but unfortunately the latter was taking his time to get dressed right.

"Roxas, hurry up!"

Inside his bedroom, the blonde gave one last glance at himself at the mirror and smiled. He looked good if he did say so! Not wasting any more good seconds, he snatched his cell, wallet and his keyblade keychain for luck. There was only mission for him to do…

Tonight, he would try to get near to Axel!

"Well, have fun 'lil bro…" Came a voice behind and belonged to none other than Sora. "And if anything bad happens, just contact me, okay?"

"Bad? No way, Sora! Tonight would be good!" The younger brother beamed at the brunette, totally ecstatic. Sora saw this and smiled… He never saw his twin so happy before!

Maybe tonight would be a good night after all.

"Don't forget, be home by 11, alright?" Sora reminded, giving his little brother one last big hug before leaving him. Roxas just smiled back, before running downstairs. From where Sora was standing, he heard Roxas' friends' go:

"About time you finished! You don't want to be late to see Axel, do you?"

"What? No way!"

"Well then, let's go!"

Out of nowhere, arms made their way on Sora's abdomen, pulling him close. The brunette smirked, knowing fully whose arms belonged to that. He closed his eyes, leaning against something soft. "Riku, do you think everything would go right?"

Riku, who was indeed behind, wrapped his arms around Sora, pulling him even closer. His mouth made its way near Sora's ear and breathed, "Don't worry… I'm sure they'll have fun…" Afterwards, Riku gave his younger lover's ear a nip, making him shivered in delight.

"I… guess…" The brunette managed to whisper before falling to Riku's touches.

* * *

"Woooooow!! So many people!" Olette exclaimed excitedly when she saw the long line at the only entrance of Hallow Bastion Convention Hall. She happily ran at the nearest pillar and saw the largest poster of "The Order" she had ever seen. "Amazing!"

"She sounds more excited than you do, Roxas!" Hayner laughed while the three of them chasing after their friend. "C'mon, what's eating you?"

But Roxas was too nervous neither to answer nor to function very well. His leg started to shake when they stepped on the grounds of the venue and his breathing was getting uneven. Right now, he was having a hard time running after Olette. _I can't believe I'm getting all anxious here!_

After countless attempts of catching the overly-excited Olette, they finally caught her and decided now to fall in line. Not long after, they were the ones who were now standing before the counter.

"Four tickets, please!" Pence chirped at the woman behind the glass. Said woman just gave them a gruff yawn, tearing four cards at her table and giving it lazily at the four teens. "Do have fun, twerps…" She said, before yelling, "NEXT!"

_Oh no… Oh no… Oh no… Oh no…_ Over and over again, Roxas mumbled at himself when they entered the venue. His heart started to beat fast and he felt unusually light-headed. When he saw the many fans roaming around the hall, he knew that his heart fell downwards to his stomach. He was damn tensed!

"Ooooh, I can't wait to see Zexion! Damn, he's so cool with his keys!!" One girl from his right squealed at her group. Roxas unconsciously listened, wondering what kind of fans were here at the hall as of the moment.

"No way! I think Marluxia looks cool! The way he plays his drums are like… God-like!"

"Hah, you're all wrong! Demyx is much cooler than that! Have you seen the instrument he invented? The Sitar totally rocks!"

But a beautiful and feisty burgundy-haired girl stepped before the bickering girls and confidently said, "Fools… Only Axel is the cool one there! And yes, I said it before and say it again… I shall get him to date me!"

The said girls clapped happily, afterwards commenting how brave their friend was to get the hottest singer ever. The said burgundy-haired girl laughed boldly; little didn't she know that she was intimidating the other Axel-fans inside the hall.

Including Roxas…

"_Do I…have a chance now…?" _Roxas' heart felt like it was twisted hard…

* * *

_**To be continued… **_

**_

* * *

_**

**A/N:** Well, well, well! Chapter 1 is finished and I do wonder how you readers find it… is it good? Should I continue?? Please do review! If you do, chocolate cookies for everyone!

Roxas: how come I'm the one chasing?! I resent this!

Axel: now, now… we all know who the good actor here is… ((laughs evilly))

Roxas: ((throws the script booklet at Axel)) I'm done taping here! ((storms off))

Axel: gah… what's eating him??

Setsuna: maybe it's because of the girl I put up inside the script… you know, the girl who would be chasing you?

Axel: I see… ((chases after Roxas)) Hey, rox, wait!! It's all an act, rememeber? Roxas? Roxas!!

Setsuna: oh my… ((sweatdrops))


	2. Upside down!

**A/N:** Welcome back, kiddies! And yesh, we're in the **second chapter** now. Honestly, I didn't visual this scene until I was typing it. Hell, this chapter needed some actions!

So actions I added.

And yesh, I would like express my deepest gratitude for those who reviewed and faved this story. Erm, I was shocked to find out that somehow people like what they were reading here. Curious, my kiddies?? You shall soon find out!

And yes, there's a bit OOC-ness here… ((sweatdrops)) I apologize for violating your character… ((cries))

On to the fic, my pretties!

Ack, before I do forget (b'coz I forgot to mention this at the previous chapter) everyone, **Setsuna doesn't own the ever gorgeous Kingdom Hearts series**! If I did, we all know what will happen, yes? Har! Har!

* * *

_Do I…have a chance now…? _Roxas' heart felt like it was twisted hard…

* * *

"Hey, Roxas… You alright?" A hand touched his shoulder and the blonde looked up to see a worried Olette staring at him. "Let's try to have fun, ok?" She said, showing a comforting smile at him.

"Y-yeah…"

The quartet made their way inside the largest area of the venue, trying their best to avoid bumping the people that were coming in the opposite direction. The more they went inside, the number of audience increased, screaming incoherent declaration to each member of "The Order".

"Waaaaaaaai!!! Marluxia!!"

"You're so sexy, Larxene!!"

"Marry me, Zexion!!"

"Demyx, you're soooooo cute!!"

"Axel, I loooooove you!!"

Hayner covered one of his ears and cringed in pain. Those declarations were deafening like hell! Deciding to at least get away from the screaming fans to regain back his normal hearing, he signaled his friends to stay near at one of the metal stands at the back.

"Gah! That was horrible!" Pence couldn't help but yell, the loud sound still ringing inside his ear. He held both of his ears, aiding it by caressing it soothingly. The three followed him, aiding their own ears as well. Afterwards, all looked at the direction of the large stage which showed no sign of anyone appearing anytime soon.

"Well, it's already 7:30 in the evening… According to the poster, the concert will start at exactly quarter to 8…" Hayner said, glancing at his watch on his hand. "I suggest that since we have 15 more minutes; let's find a good spot to watch."

Pence, finally not yelling anymore, agreed. He looked around, and luckily found a wonderful spot near the stage. "There!" He exclaimed, pointing an unusual empty area near at the side of the stage.

Seeing this as their only chance, the quartet eagerly dashed or else someone might take the empty spot.

"Yes!" Hayner said, victoriously, upon reaching the ground. "No one can disturb us here!"

On Roxas, who was unusually silent throughout their escapade, he finally calmed down. Seeing his friends having a good time made he feel comfortable. He did say he would have fun to Sora. So have fun he would do.

Also, what was his mission?? Oh yes, he said that he would do anything to get near Axel. He had to do it! This was Roxas' only chance to see the red-head in person. Now was not the time for him to sulk when they were also tons of fans who wanted Axel. He had to do something tonight.

It was now or never! No more turning back!

"Hey, watch it will ya?! Don't you know the word 'personal space' means?!" Roxas felt something nudged at his side. He looked and spotted none other than the burgundy-haired girl before, glaring sharp daggers at him. "Geeez…"

But no, Roxas was hell no push-over! He won't let anyone yell at him like. "Then how about you move away, huh?? You're too close to me. Don't you know the word 'personal space'??" The blonde repeated, every word he said screamed sarcasm.

"Tch… Loser…" The girl shrugged at him, leaving him alone. Roxas did a smirk, seeing her go away.

"Nice one, Rox!" Olette commented approvingly, giving him a thumbs-up before smirking. "That's the Roxas we know!"

Suddenly, like on cue, every lights of the venue went off and total darkness enveloped the whole place. A lot gasped but more screamed with fear. What the hell was happening??

"…what the…?"

Just then, a sound of sitar filled the area and everyone turned their heads to the stage and saw 5 silhouettes standing still.

In the middle was the outline of the drum set and on its side stood a tall figure. Beside the drum set, a little to the left, stood a not-so-tall figure with his arms resting what looked like the keyboard.

At each side, stood two figures with one holding an electric guitar and the other one holding the sitar.

Lastly, in the middle, with spikes still pronounced despite how faint the light was, posed a tall, skinny figure with one arm raised, holding what looked like the microphone.

"It's… Axel…" Gaped Roxas, surprised to finally see his ultimate crush in the flesh. His heart stopped and felt light-headed again. In just seconds, the music started – one fast and upbeat and instantly flooded the hall, making the blonde snapped out from his trance.

After just seconds, people screamed even louder, squealing in high-pitched notes. Again, the four cringed in pain. Gah, those squealing were deadly.

"Welcome…" A low voice casually greeted from stage. It was Axel, no doubt. "…this is "The Order" and first we would like to sing our latest single titled 'Heartless Nobody'…"

"KYAAAAAAAH!!!!!"

When "The Order" started their first number, Roxas was mesmerized with how Axel perfectly sang the first stanzas. The lights shone brilliantly above his head, giving him a 'glow' effect. The other members, while they still play with their respective instrument, danced in rhythm with the vocalist.

Roxas stared nothing but him while the surrounding started to melt away. In just one instant, Axel showed a death-worthy smile, causing the blonde to gasp.

_He… he… looked so…_

"Go, "The Order"!!!!! You rock!!" Pence and Hayner yelled in unison while dancing with the music. Olette did the same, cheerfully rocking her body with the sounds.

But to Roxas, he just stood there. Still surprised, still shocked.

* * *

"Nice performance! I knew 'Heartless Nobody' would be the perfect opening for this!" Xigbar, the manager of the famous rock band, commented happily. He glanced at the 5, seeing them sweating and panting. "You're all gonna be up again after 20 minutes so rest well!"

Demyx leaned against the couch, panting. He raised his hand that held a bottle of cold water and drank it fast. After drinking the last drop of water, he exclaimed, "That was so much fun!"

"You said it…" Zexion heaved, drinking his bottle of water too. "So the next one is 'Twilight's Sunset', right?"

"Yeah…" Marluxia was the one who answered, wiping off the sweat that was trickling down on his face using a hand towel. He then faced Axel and asked, "You okay?"

"Humph." Was only the red-head's answer. "And where's my water? God, people here are so slow…" He said loudly, not minding if the staff heard him. He continued complaining; noticing every mistake the staff did in front of him "Geeez…This is so stupid…"

"Axel, please…" Larxene in a soft voice, somewhat begged while shooting him a disapproving look. The vocalist just grunted, standing up and went away.

"Is he… really like that…?" One staff member looked disappointed. All the member looked at her but didn't say anything. "I mean, he's so different when he's up on-stage…"

"We're so sorry… Please, bear with him for a little while longer…"

* * *

"Waaaaaai… "The Order" is really cool! Did you hear Demyx' solo?? It was amazing!" Hayner remarked, leaning against the wall as he rested. The other three just nodded in agreement.

The quartet stood a bit far from stage, using the 20 minutes break to rest. They exchanged opinions, commenting everything about the first number.

Roxas couldn't contain it anymore… He was totally ecstatic! Well, he just began cheering when the performance was almost over, which caused a lot of people to look at his direction with his yelling and screaming. The blonde didn't care; he was having the time of his life!

Too bad, his fun was going to be in a ruin because of a certain someone…

"Humph! If it isn't the loser earlier…" A voice came behind them, sneering. The four looked at the back, and saw the same annoying girl before with her group of gals. "I won't let you get a way about what you did earlier!"

"Sheesh…" This time, Olette was the one fighting back. "If you're really a girl, you wouldn't give a damn."

"Bitch!"

"Hey, no one calls my friend like that!" Roxas yelled at the girl, looking fiercely at her. "I suggest you leave or else you'll regret messing with me…"

"Ooooh… I'm frightened!" The burgundy-haired gal mocked, sarcastically answering back at the blonde. "You're talking high for a punk like you… I bet you couldn't get pass the security just to see "The Order"…"

The four quirked an eye-brow at the sneering girl. What was she implying??

"Now why the hell would I do that, huh?"

"Heh, I knew it… A **WUSS** and a pretty boy don't mix well, do they? Aww… too bad!" She mocked, emphasizing more the word "wuss" at Roxas. The gal group behind the impolite girl snickered, adding more of the blonde's irritation. Roxas twitched; his one hand curled itself to a ball. Before he could do anything irrational, Pence intervened.

"Pffft! I bet you're the ones who couldn't do it!" The large male teen smirked at them, crossing his arms on his chest. He smiled a very sarcastic smile, earning himself a growl from the gal group. "We all know that WE could do it, yes?"

"Well then, prove it!"

And before anyone knew it, both parties were standing a bit far from the backstage entrance. It was fully guarded and seemed looked difficult to get pass the heavy security.

But that didn't stop the four to take up the challenge. They could do it as long there was a plan.

"I'll be the decoy! Well, since I can't run that fast, I can't come with you guys inside..." Pence whispered as they commence their group meeting. "So yeah, when I give the signal, you guys will jump right in!"

"Alright!" Hayner, Olette and Roxas agreed in unison. They took their places, each behind something to prevent them to be seen by the securities. From afar, the girls smirked as they watch the quartet commencing their fool-proof plan.

There was no way they would let them win.

On cue, Pence made an appearance before two securities near the backstage entrance and asked innocently, "Excuse me… I'm seemed to be lost. Can you show me where your comfort room is? And while you're at it, please do escort me because I have a very, VERY bad sense of direction! My, you guys should see me when I got lost just a while ago at the entrance! It was horrifying!" He pretended to cry out, the securities' attention were now focused on him.

And yes, he went on, continuing to ramble his sad tale to the clueless securities, distracting them at the process. "Thank god for these two people who showed me the way! Who knew I was only 5 steps away from the main door!"

When he finally got the two securities' full attention, and by that, real FULL attention, he casually made the signal.

"Let's go!" Hayner, Olette and Roxas stealthily dashed behind the two guards, making sure to be very discreet. The three gave a thumbs-up to Pence while they ran.

They were almost there and for sure, victory was theirs!

But sadly, someone had to ruin the plan.

"SECURITY!! SOMEONE'S TRYING TO GET INSIDE THE BACKSTAGE!!" The burgundy-haired girl screamed as loudly as she could, successfully catching everyone's attention including the three, the securities and some bystanders near the area.

_Oh, shit! Ruuuuuuun!!_

The four split up to avoid getting caught. They ran fast around the venue and people started to notice the little commotion. The four didn't care though… They just didn't want to get caught.

Sadly, lady luck wasn't at their side tonight for Hayner was the first one who got caught. He was cornered by two securities. Next one was Olette and not long after, Pence.

But Roxas managed to escape a lot of many catching attempts from the guards. He jumped, ran. He even dived just so he could hide. Finally spotting guard-free entrance, the blonde took this chance and ran inside.

Little didn't he know that he just dashed inside the backstage. When he finally he stopped running, a glimpse of red-something caught the corner of his eye. The blonde slowly looked up and immediately was stunned for a pair of green-eyes stared at him.

"A..xe—"

"AHA! THERE YOU ARE!!" Before Roxas could say anything, the large guard grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him out roughly, and only a glimpse of the vocalist's eyes was the only thing the blonde last saw.

Right after that, the next he saw was the outside of the venue.

"That was shit! If I ever see those bitches I swear they'll be getting a peace of me!" Olette angrily yelled, scrunching the grass she was holding. Beside her, lied on his stomach was Pence. "I can't believe we got kicked-out!"

Hayner, who was sitting beside Roxas on the grass asked, "Hey, you okay…?" The three glanced at the blonde and saw his emotionless expression. They couldn't tell if he was shocked or something.

Well, most likely hurt.

"Let's call it a night…" Roxas whispered, figuring that there was no way they could get inside again while he stood up. He brushed off the dirt on his pants and gave one last look at the venue with sad face. _Oh well… At least I saw you…_

…

_This is really the saddest night of my life… _Roxas whispered to himself, disheartened, with his three pals leaving the venue together.He did saw his ultimate crush but at the same, he wasn't able to do his mission.

Was there still hope…?

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

****

****_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:** Oooooooooh. I bet you didn't see that one coming! ((evil laugh)) Well, if you want yours truly to continue this story, just hit the review button! Reviews make my heart melt… Hee…

Demyx: I invented the Sitar?! How cool could I get?! ((claps merrily))

Zexion: You didn't. The crazy author just made the idea up.

Demyx: Nooooooooooo!! ((at one corner)) …thanks for ruining my happiness, zex-y… ((whimpers))

Zexion: No prob… ((then smirks))


	3. Bad attitude often leads to something!

**A/N:** Waiiiii! Welcome back again everyone! Thanks for staying tune in this story! I couldn't believe many of you faved and watched this! It makes little 'ol Setsuna cry… ((sniffles)) Well, anyway, we're in the **3****rd**** chapter** now and I hope all of you will like it!

((winks))

And yes, I don't own the wonderful game, alright?? So don't sue me!! I'm a helpless little girl who dreams to live in Twilight Town. Hey, I'm allowed to fantasize, right??

Oh well… ((gives you all Pocky))

* * *

Was there still hope…?

* * *

Sora tried again knocking but still received no answer. He was there, standing in front of his younger brother's door, worried. Usually, in the morning, he and Roxas were up at the same time but latter hadn't get up nor made any signs of life almost the whole morning.

That made Sora more vexed. He made several attempts of knocking but again, his brother didn't answer him.

What should he do? The brunette was clueless with his twin's sudden change of behavior. Did something bad happen last night at the concert? Maybe… Probably that he could assume.

Surrendering for now, the older twin retreated to his own bedroom. He grabbed his blue cell phone that lied silently on his desk and started making a short message.

**Roxas' not responding… What should I do, Riku?**

Sora didn't wait any longer for any reply because soon after, his cell phone vibrated; its screen showed '1 message received'.

**Just give him time, Sora. I'm sure he needs time to think.**

Sora read and smiled a little to himself. Riku sure knew how he could make him feel better with simple things like advising. That said, the brunette replied, messaging:

**Thanks, Riku. I'll let you know if things got better, okay? Love you…**

After sending the message, Sora glanced at his door, spotting from the distance his younger twin's bedroom. _He hasn't come out… I wonder when he will_. He was about to shut his phone when again, it vibrated on his palm.

**Okay, love you too…**

The brunette stared, smiling happily in front his phone. He was really thankful for having Riku. Now, he just had to wait for Roxas to tell him what happened last night.

"I do hope it isn't that bad…"

Meanwhile, inside Roxas' bedroom…

* * *

_What time is it…?_ Roxas wondered, still bed-ridden and still wearing the same clothes he wore last night. He glanced to his round wall-clock, his blue orbs reading '3:55' in the afternoon.

He wasn't surprise though. He didn't take note of the time unlike he did on his sulking. The blonde was depressed obviously. How he wished there was still a chance for him to at least see "The Order". Axel even.

The thought of the band made him look at the large poster of "The Order" on his wall beside his wooden closet. He stared, eyeing everything on Axel. Certainly he was infatuated at first but the feelings grew to love. He loved everything about the red-head vocalist. He would even go over and over at "The Order's" official website and read the any Axel-related articles.

There, he would read how Axel was humble, funny and a bit wacky to his band-mates and to other fans.

How he wanted to see that for himself. He would gladly die if Axel showed any signs of endearment to him.

But sadly, all of that were just fantasies. Dreams that could never come true.

_I guess I should get up now… I don't want Sora to worry about me too much…_ He slowly placed his feet down from the bed to the floor, finally getting up for the first time. He stretched, feeling his muscles' a bit numb. Spotting the mirror at his side, he looked at it and noted his disheveled hair, his clothes and how his face looked. "I look like a haggard…"

He then decided to take a shower before showing up to his older twin.

* * *

"I see… Okay… Okay… Thanks for letting me know… Bye." Xigbar said as he clicked off his cell phone. He sighed for a while then returned back to his old grumpy look. "I didn't know that happened at the concert. I guess we're really preoccupied at the event." He said, this time louder, for everyone at the room could hear him.

Right now, "The Order" and with their manager were having a small meeting to discuss the matters about last night's concert. According to what the president of Hallow Bastion Convention Hall said to Xigbar, while the concert was going on, there was a little commotion at the audience.

"Uproar, you say?" Larxene repeated, a hint of curiosity could be heard in her voice. Xigbar looked at her and nodded to affirm her question.

Demyx, who was sitting across Larxene asked, "What kind of commotion? Man, I didn't know that…"

"Well, according to the securities, some kids wanted to get inside the backstage…" That rang a bell on the vocalist, finally glancing up to listen but at the same time, wore a bored face. "…and when they finally caught them, they started running like rats. I'd probably say they were causing disturbance."

"And let me guess… When the security caught them, they were thrown out, right?" Zexion finished. Their manager could only nod again.

"That's a first…" Marluxia, who was seated between Larxene and Axel, pondered. "I mean, that's the first time something like that happened… But, you know, it didn't actually disrupted the concert…"

"That's true…" Xigbar stated but looked skeptically. "…but we couldn't afford having those kinds of fans running around. You know how fans could be, yes?"

After what their manager said, they all fell into a deep silence. No one spoke a word as they mused over the incident. As for Axel, he didn't care and a deliberately made a loud, bored yawn. His eyelids somewhat dropping on him and he couldn't help but leaned back on his seat and placed his feet up on the table, stretching.

"C'mon, be serious on this, Axel. You wouldn't want anything bad happen on one of our concerts, do you?" Demyx worriedly said, looking over the red-head. The said teen didn't listen and instead lazily stood up.

"I don't care… I'm going out and don't you dare call me for some stupid reasons like band rehearsals and recording." The red-head snapped, his hand raking his crimson spikes roughly as he exited the room. "See ya." The second he stepped out, his co-members frowned.

There he was again. Axel got more arrogant and a total ass not just to them, but to his work as well. If this would go on, there was no doubt one day, not one but two or more would leave "The Order".

And it was all because of the vocalist's intolerable attitude.

"WHAT IS HIS DEAL, DAMMIT?!" Larxene slammed her fist on the table in un-lady-like manner, fuming when she couldn't finally take it anymore. "I mean, do we HAVE let this go on?! Something must be done!"

Demyx looked at her, his face expressed sadness. If only there was a way, he would personally reach out to Axel. He was, after all, one of the oldest members of "The Order" aside from the vocalist. He was the only one who knew about the red-head and if he had to compare Axel's behavior as of the present to the past… He had to say… Axel was undeniably more horrible than before.

_At least make someone knock some sense inside his head…_ The sitar-player prayed silently inside him. If he couldn't, then he prayed to who was up there to send a miracle to Axel.

* * *

"Roxas!" Sora exclaimed in relief when he saw his younger twin coming down the stairs. He immediately jumped on his feet from the couch and happily bounced to Roxas. "I'm so glad you're up!"

With a smile, and a little scratching on the head, Roxas embarrassingly admitted, "I didn't want you to worry. Sorry…" Then he followed it with a bow.

"Geez, is this the Roxas, my loud and genki twin, I'm talking to?? He's not like that!" Sora chirped to erase the gloominess his twin was starting to emit. "C'mon, it's already after noon and I bet you're hungry! Let's push the story aside and eat, alright?"

Roxas couldn't help but feel glad with his older twin's cheerfulness.

"…And I know how you like it when Riku's the cook, yes?" The brunette said in a sing-song voice as he turned around triumphantly. In any minute, he knew that Roxas would glomp him deadly. "Well, guess what? He just came over to cook dinner!"

And glomp Sora deadly Roxas did. That caused the two twin fall on the carpeted ground, laughing.

"Thanks, Sora! You're really the best!"

"Oh yes, I know…"

"Riiiiiiight… On second thought, I'll take that back!"

"What?! No way!"

Chatters and happy giggles filled the room and that somehow helped Roxas forget about the incident last night for a while.

"Hmmm… What's this?? I was just gone by a minute and now two hyper twins are destroying this poor home?" Riku suddenly stepped out from the kitchen, amused showed on his face as he stared down at the two. "I feel sorry for the owner of this house…"

"Riku, you meanie!" Sora pouted when he got up.

The silver-haired teen snickered, placing one hand on his mouth to control his laughter. "Right, right…" He managed to say between cackles. Those two really were amusing he thought. Distracted in his laughing, Riku didn't notice when the brunette glided close to him.

"This would be your punishment!" Sora announced, still pouting while he stood on his toes and forwarded to Riku. The brunette's lips ghostly made their way to Riku's ear, nipping it very hard.

"Ew… That's a punishment??" Roxas, who he thought that Sora had something in mind for a 'punishment', frowned. "That's it! I'm not about to witness some make-out session here…AGAIN! I'm going out!"

That said, he got up on the carpeted floor and chuckled while grabbed his own keys along the way and left, leaving the two alone.

"Oooops… I didn't see that one coming…" Sora smiled awkwardly when he heard the main door close. Still, he knew that his other twin was only kidding. Oh well, Roxas just had to get to use to him and Riku.

"…and neither this." Riku continued in a sly voice, grabbing his lover by the waist and crushing his lips against his, earning a quiet whimper from the brunette.

* * *

Roxas decided to take a stroll outside their quiet settlement, Twilight Town, for a while. As he ambled, rays of the sun hit his blonde tresses and his blue eyes, making it glimmer. How he liked the feeling the soft rays that were emitted by the large star.

Cool breeze moved in different direction, adding more of his wonderful walk. He passed by many people along the way, waving at familiar faces if he would spot one.

It was really a good idea to take a walk. It helped him think and at the same time, wait until it was dinner time.

_Oh, I know. I'll go up to Sunset Hill to watch the sunset._

_

* * *

_

Alone, with hood up on the head and sunglasses on the nose as disguises, Axel made his way onto the busy crowd. Currently clueless of where he was, he just let his feet take him anywhere.

_I wonder if there's any music store here…_ He silently contemplated when he looked at the different signs that displayed around. There, he finally realized the sun was starting to set, noting the vast sky turning orange (which is always because Twilight Town is in a perpetual sunset… wait, what am I doing here?!). He wasn't aware of where he was walking when…

BUMP!

The red-head backed a little, causing his sunglasses to tilt from his nose. Cursing to whoever he collided with, he raised his head and spotted a couple of male teens looking at him. "Man, can't you see where you're going? Geez…" He sneered, fixing his sunglasses. "Watch where I'm going, will ya?"

Axel was about to turn his back when one of the males grabbed his shoulder, causing him to face the group again. "Who the fuck do you think you are, huh?!" The male yelled at him, angrily. "You're the one who wasn't looking!"

But Axel didn't show any interest to apologize whatsoever. He just stood in front of them while he tipped his sunglasses and smugly stared at the group, giving a loud "Humph!" as he smirked.

"That's it! We don't allow this kind of behavior in Sunset Terrace!" Before Axel knew, a fist came flying to his face hard and caused him to fall on the concrete ground with shock. "That'll teach you to behave some more!"

"Shit-heads…" The red-head cursed, rubbing his bruised cheek. He was about to fight back when he noticed the people staring at their direction behind his glasses. Not wanting to create havoc in a crowded place, he hastily turned around and ran towards a hill. Before he went too far from the male group, he turned his head and gave the same group a sarcastic smirk before disappearing.

"COME BACK HERE, SHIT!" And the said group ran after the red-head.

* * *

Passing by the small houses at the Sunset Terrace, the blonde noticed the slow changing of his surrounding. The sky was starting to get dusk. _I might miss the sunset! _He ran a little now, towards the designated place called Sunset Hill.

"Wait… What's that I'm hearing…?" Upon reaching the place, the blonde haired faint shouts and possibly a painful loud moan. Sounds of someone punching and kicking reached his ears and suddenly he felt his heart race.

"You think you're still hot, huh? What a joke!"

"I think we should stop guys… He's already cringing in pain…"

Roxas grew curious of what he heard and decided to hide below of one of those grounds at the hill to see. From the bushes, he saw a tall thin guy lying on the ground with his hand somewhat covering his face and 4 other male teens.

"Fine. One last blow and we'll blow this joint." Roxas heard from one of the males who looked like the ring-leader of the group. In just seconds, the male grabbed the battered figure by his collar and strike a punch at his abdominal area, sending him flying to the blonde's safe spot by mistake.

"Eeeep…!" Roxas gasped when he came face-to-face with the poor man. The blonde was starting to back away and ran to avoid getting in the commotion when h suddenly saw familiar triangle tattoos below on the unknown person's eyes. He swallowed hard when a thought cross his mind. Only a person he knew who had that tattoo.

Could that be Axel…?

Slowly, he reached out as he still hid himself behind the bush. Roxas grabbed the battered person's hood and pushed it down. When strands of fiery spikes came to view, the blonde gasped, shocked with eyes wide open.

"No way…" Right in front of him was the person he thought he would never come across again. The person who he believed would never appear before him. Lady Luck sure knew how to pull strings of fate with the poor blonde.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

****

****_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:** Ah, yes… We're finished now, right? Um, is it ok? I have to ask the viewer if the story's pace is a bit fast. Is it? Please, comments and recommendations are open! But… but… No flaming, ok? Fire burns the skin indeed.

Just push that review button, my pretties!

Xemnas: and why is it I'm not making any appearances here?? ((glares at Setsuna))

Setsuna: well… that's because… ((looks away, frightened)) …Ah! Because you have a SPECIAL ROLE, Xemnas!

Xemnas: special role, huh…? ((scratches chin)) I like that…

Saix: ((sighs)) She's completely fooling him… ((shrugs shoulder))


	4. To Fall and Break

**A/N:** Kyaaaaaaaah! I'm just totally ecstatic, everyone! This wonderful fic reached up to 700+ hits! I'm ever grateful to you, loyal viewers! Thank you so much for staying tune! ((dances))

**Note #1**: here, we have a **first-person view of Roxas**. Yeah, I know… weird huh? But I believe that using his POV would make the viewers feel what he actually feels in this chapter.

**Note #2:** this chapter's a bit **angsty**? He he he… I don't know if what you are about to read is angsty though… You'll be the judge!

Yeah, yeah… I'll stop rambling now! ((dies)) Oh, before you continue on, I would like to dedicate this chapter to…

**Aizawa Mika **

**Black Rainy **

**DemonGirl13 **

**DemonicStormFox **

**GROTESQUEpanda **

**MoHoCompany **

**Razael of Organization XII **

**Roxas'twinLexius **

**Shadow Walking Tactician **

**Shaedow Kitsune **

**XxTypoMasterxX **

**KH Roxas my sox-as**

**Shetan Teh Bandit**

**Cherry**

**Emabelle**

**Paupu Fruits Rox**

**Lorekai**

**Einatsu**

You guys totally rock!! ((high-fives)) Weeeeeeeeeeee!!

* * *

"No way…" Right in front of him was the person he thought he would never come across again. The person who he believed would never appear before him. Lady Luck sure knew how to pull strings of fate with the shocked blonde…

* * *

One day you were just lying in your bed, staring at the ceiling while you dream about the person you really love... and the next thing you knew, you were actually carrying him inside your house!

Placing him at your own couch nonetheless!

How did this happen? I mean, yeah, I was grateful and totally ecstatic to the point I swear I was never gonna sit on that couch again but… Was this for real…? This wasn't a dream right??

I should pinch myself to know!

…

Okay, that hurt. And it didn't actually help. Great. Well, maybe a little it did and it was to friggin' shove the fact right in front my nose that Axel was laying on my couch.

Axel! The hottest, coolest and the most amazing singer that ever lived! My crush, my love and my god!

And he was right there, lying; resting with his one hand on his stomach and expression what looked to be in pain.

Ok…ay… I should start behaving now. How could I forget the reason why he was here? Silly Roxas…

_It took him almost 5 minutes to register that the hooded man was none other than Axel himself. Roxas was in front of him with eyes wide and mouth agape. He then poked him on the cheeks and received no response. _

"_C'mon, let's go…" The four male left the battered male with no idea that he was the famous vocalist. Well, if they did, would things be any different? Maybe not because singer or not, Axel still had the worst attitude._

_Roxas, seeing them moving downwards, hid himself more in the bushes. When they were finally out of sight, Roxas went to Axel's aid._

"_Are… are you alright…?" Roxas asked in a shaky voice, cradling the vocalist's head on his arms with worried. Again, no answer. The blonde's eyes traveled down, spotting the different bruises on the singer's body – on his arms, hands and especially his face. "He… he needs treatment! Now!"_

_With all his strength, Roxas placed Axel's one arm around his shoulder. Gently, the blonde hoisted him up from the ground. It was really helpful that somehow, the red-head had a little consciousness and was able to stand up but still needed to lean to Roxas._

"_Oh, shit… it's night already…" Before they went to their destination, Roxas made sure that Axel's hood was up and he had his shade on, which looked really weird considering that it was already dark outside, or people might see that Axel, the vocalist of "The Order" was actually roaming around alone._

_The paparazzi might chase them both and that would be just horrible. "Okay… Let's go, Axel…" Roxas whispered with a fast thumping heart and weak-knees._

_Let's see… where is the first-aid kit?_ I hastily but discreetly went upstairs to find that plastic box. I did remember seeing it above the wooden shelf beside my door. Ah, there it was!

Running back downstairs, I couldn't help but gasp (quietly) every time I saw Axel. _This so amazing… He's just right there…_ Again, I snapped myself back to reality. Hey, Axel needed some treatment and I just couldn't daydream when he needed help!

I placed the kit on the table beside the couch and sat next to him. I looked at him with awe yet sorrow to see him wounded like this. His crimson spikes didn't shine vibrantly before and his skin looked pale. Unconsciously, my hand touched his face, caressing his cheek gently and it earned the hand (sadly, not me…) a moan from him.

A quiet moan, mind you…

I was starting to get drawn again. Looking at him like this made my heart beat faster than normal. I stared at his face for a while, noting everything I saw. Before I knew it, I was leaning down, closer and closer and…

_Now, now… Don't do anything stupid!_ My mind kicked me and I suddenly jerked up. I blinked and laughed stupidly inside myself. Gah, I shouldn't be do what I was doing. Hello, Axel and treatment, remember?

So yeah, I pulled myself up and walked inside the kitchen. "Speaking of which… Where are Sora and Riku…?" My question immediately found itself an answer when I saw a note taped on the ref.

**Went outside. Be back soon. Food inside. Microwave it.**

So… I was here alone while those two go out, leaving me and my shaky self with Axel?? Was I gonna even survive this?! Hey, I wasn't complaining. I was how you say, uncertain with the events happening right now.

But maybe I could do this… Yeah, I knew I could do this!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" A very loud and deafening shriek reached my ear.

Oh boy… I was dead wrong thinking I could handle this…

"What? What??" I immediately ran back to the living room as fast as I could, witnessing a very violent red-head yelling things to no one particularly.

"Where the fuck am I?! How did I end up here?! Argh!! I'm hurt!" He collapsed again, falling straight on the couch's edge. I dashed towards him and caught his back, gently placing it against the couch's edge and his lower body on the carpeted floor.

He finally regained full consciousness after a while. Slowly, he looked at me and our eyes met the second time. I swallowed. I then stared back; with mixed emotions in my eyes while his… Well, I couldn't tell.

"Didn't you hear me? Are you deaf? I asked where the hell I am!!" He snapped at me with a tone of anger and upset. Now, I could read what his eyes shone.

Annoyance.

"Um…" I stuttered at him, earning now myself an angrier stare from the man I love. "I mean, you're at my house. I… I found you wounded at Sunset Terrace and seeing you with that condition… I took you here."

When he didn't answer, I felt a weird sensation inside myself. _Did he just shout at me?_ My mind wondered if it was an accident that he did. I mean anyone who didn't have a clue of where he was would be frustrated.

I knew, for a fact, that the Axel wasn't the type of person who would just yell at someone. He was sensitive and humble, wasn't he?

Wasn't he…?

"And why are you just staring there?? Aren't you supposed to be treating me??" Axel asked with irritation, his voice even louder. I glanced at him and was about to say something when…

"You told me you are going help and you're doing absolutely nothing!"

"…"

"Why am I even here anyway?! Shouldn't I be in some hospital? Hey, you are not answering me! Are you going deaf again on me?"

I couldn't take it anymore and finally stood up. With my head hanging low, I grabbed the kit from the table and went back. I sat beside him and obeyed whatever he said.

_Is this for real…?_ This couldn't be the Axel I looked up to. This was clearly some guy I mistakenly took for Axel. This guy was arrogant, ungrateful and a total ass. There was no way this could be the vocalist of "The Order".

As I treat his wounds with utmost care, my mind still wandered off. Who was I kidding? This WAS Axel.

"Hey, careful! I don't want to have a large scar before a performance!"

See? This was Axel no doubt and I guessed it was a big mistake for me to be obsessed with him. Just listening to him order like this crumpled my heart until it got smaller and smaller. His demanding voice rang continuously inside my ears. His constant commands made me so tiny.

Right there and then, I wanted to cry.

I didn't want to believe this.

It was a big mistake… A huge, heart-breaking mistake.

And I couldn't do anything but obey every command. I couldn't say anything, even express anything.

His every demand was like sharp darts. Over and over again, it would pierce me with a pain unbearable.

Was this the downfall of looking up to someone you didn't personally knew? Someone you just read his personality on the net? On the magazine?

This was… pathetic.

I glanced at him. _He looks to be calm now…_ I murmured to myself, seeing the red-head not brawling at me now and grabbed his cell phone inside his pocket. I quietly watched him dial irritably, mumbling things like, "I can't believe this is happening…" and "This is fucking shit…"

Yes, all I could do was sit by his side, continue aiding his arm with cleaners and band-aids…

…Also, listening to his conversation while I was at it. _How I wish this would be over soon…_

But I still didn't understand why I persisted doing this for him. Earth to Roxas… He was a damn ass to you!

"Yeah, yeah… I'm fine, geez…" He paused. "I know what fucking time is it! Just come and get me now, will you?!" When I was finished with his arm, I stood up and was about to leave him alone but halted when he asked, "Hey, where is this?"

I told him the address but I didn't look at him. I stared at anything but him. _The sooner he leaves the better for me…_ And before I knew it, a car came honking outside the house in just minutes.

He stood up but staggered for a first try. I decided that I would help him for the last time but I wasn't gonna help because I loved him.

It was because he was an injured being that needed assistance.

"Don't just stand there… Do something!" Axel complained while he grabbed-hold of the arm rest of the couch, trying to stand up once more. I twitched when I heard him and swore under gritted teeth and broken heart.

_This is going _to_ be the final…_

I walked up to him, tugging his arm to place around it on my shoulders. "Hey, gently!" But I didn't listen and roughly walked towards the main door, not minding if he felt pained along the process.

When we were outside finally, I saw in front of our house stood five familiar figures around the van. I wasn't surprised to see "The Order" before my very home. Axel took this as the right moment and stood on his own now.

I stared at his back, trying to hold back any tears that soon would be falling. This was the reality, I supposed… That the I Axel I learned to love was not the one expected to be. So, before he really stepped out of my life for good, I made sure to say something.

At least a little of my emotions.

"You know…" I whispered, my head once more cast down. I knew he heard me because he gave me a glance. "…I really liked you, Axel. I really, really did. But… But you were not I thought you were. You are just someone who had the ugliest personality I knew."

I made myself looked at him, my eyes staring straight at him despite how dark it was. "…You're nothing but an unthankful, tactless jerk who doesn't give a damn about anything but yourself!"

Okay, that was not _little_. It was **huge gave-away**. Oh well, it didn't matter… At least I said it.

"…"

I gave him one last glare that I could muster. A glare that pointed out how serious I was with the things I just said. Yeah, I knew I sounded like a whiny little child but that was me.

The real me who was disappointed to witness that my idol was real jerk.

I ran back inside the house and closed the door, with me leaning against it. When I heard their vehicle leaving, the sound of the car starting to get distant, I dropped on the floor.

I was starting sobbing hard.

My hand covering my face, trying to stop the tears from falling but didn't.

I continued crying as my heart continued breaking.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:** So, what could you say?? Heh, I bet again you didn't see that one coming! Poor Roxas though… Well, don't fret! The party is just about to start! ((evil laugh)) Again, my wonderful viewers… **Please review** and tell me how much you love me! ((gets thrown by rotten tomatoes)) Argh!!

Namine: my… I didn't know Roxas could be so dramatic… ((sighs while sketching))

Kairi: …and yeah, how come Sora and Riku disappeared there?? ((reads the script)) My, my, my…

Setsuna: well, it wouldn't be fun when someone else is around! Wouldn't you agree?? ((smirks))

Larxene: Axel's good at acting! ((goes over the used film)) What a total ass!!

Setsuna: yes, yes… I know…


	5. Hurt and Tormented!

**A/N:** Woah, I've received a lot of reviews! Thank you so much, my loyal viewers! ((big heart)) And chapter four received 12 reviews! I'm soooo happy! ((glomps you all)) Ahem, well anyways, we're in the **5****th**** chapter** now and this time, something will happen! Nya ha ha! You better read on, people!

**Note #1:** this chapter is a bit long… very unusual, yes? Hee… And that is because I just couldn't divide the idea into two separate chapters! It had to be only one!

**Note #2:** I, Setsuna, don't own the wonderful Kingdom Hearts series… If I did, well, yeah, YAOI will be born! Grrr, I always forget to put up disclaimers! ((stabs own self))

And yeah, I dedicate this chapter to:

**Arikala, CountessKitsune, CrimeSceneSC, DameNaYurai, Dark-kitsune-dreams, DemonGirl13, Firestorm23, GROTESQUEpanda, Jequila, Kita Ito, Lady Samurai, LunaBakura-chan, Nathali, Poiroo, QueenStrata, Roxas'twinLexius, Shaedow Kitsune, Shetan Teh Bandit, Silver Tears 11, Silver pup, Sweet Sere, Tala'sTwinSister, The White Raven013, XxTypoMasterxX, Emabelle, kabby667, paupu fruits rox, pyrokinetic Axel, xxTapedxxUpxxHeartsxx, Aizawa Mika, Black Rainy, DemonicStormFox, MoHoCompany, Razz of the Spazzies, Shadow Walking Tactician, Stormkeeper818, Cherry, kabby 667, drace-hunter,**

They are the beautiful people who _alerted, faved and reviewed_ this fic! Woooow… so many… ((faints with a smile on the face))

* * *

I continued crying as my heart continued breaking.

* * *

A large cardboard box was seen placed in the middle of the room. One by one, posters of "The Order" was gently removed. From the smallest laminated card to the largest poster of the band displayed, all were put inside the said box. Every time an item that was related to the vocalist was removed, a sad, long sigh was let out.

Sora couldn't stand it anymore and wondered. Why was Roxas, a no doubt certified "The Order"-fan, was taking down every item that was associated with the band?

The brunette was there, standing beside the door with a surprised expression, as the blonde continued doing what he was doing. Sora was watching Roxas. Could be his blue eyes were deceiving him?

There was only one way to find out.

"Roxas…? What are you doing?? And why are you removing your posters??" Sora couldn't take it anymore and asked, catching his younger twin's attention. Yes, he was also curious too.

When Roxas looked at him, the brunette knew that Roxas showed him a sad smile.

A terrible sad smile.

"Okay… I'll just wait until you'll tell me…" The brunette understood immediately, not wanting to pressure his younger brother into telling him the reason why. Sora gave Roxas an assuring smile before leaving him with his work when Roxas murmured…

"Sora, was there a time… when you got disappointed… with Riku's behavior…?"

The brunette stopped on his tracks then wondered. His one hand rubbed his chin cutely, thinking about what Roxas just asked. "Well… I did remember getting pissed off with his cold attitude though. Riku was horrible before!"

Roxas just blinked at the brunette. _Riku was horrible before? I didn't know that!_

"Yeah, hard to believe huh?" Sora shrugged but smiled afterwards. He leaned against the door and continued reminiscing; his bubbly face showed that he was having fun remembering what it was like before he met the silver-haired teen. "He was very cold. Aloof at times and rarely spoke about himself. When he did speak, he was the cockiest person you've ever heard!"

"Oh, c'mon… You're exaggerating! There's no way Riku was like that!"

Because right after Sora agreed to become Riku's boyfriend, that was when Roxas first met and saw the older teen. If the blonde's memory served him correctly, Riku was the finest male anyone was lucky to have. He was a gentleman, with many talents and a face that was, _according to girls_, carved by angels.

And yes, Sora was the indeed lucky one.

"I'm not kidding, Rox!" The older twin laughed. Just watching his younger twin's surprised reaction placed a heartfelt smile on the brunette's lips. "Riku WAS like that! But, when I came around, he said that he changed."

Roxas then saw Sora's eyes glimmered with happiness. A soft smile was shown and the brunette's lips and the Roxas couldn't help but feel a bit jealous with his older brother's love life.

_Hell, there's no way mine can be like that… _

"That's why… Even though things could be on the rocks with the person you like, why don't you give the lucky one another chance? Or yourself at least?" Sora's expression changed from a light look to a serious look. "If things aren't looking too bright then you're not destined to be together…"

The blonde looked away. He bit his lips, trying to restrain himself from crying again as he remembered the incident that happened two weeks ago.

Even though days had passed and time continued to move into weeks, a painful scar was left on Roxas' heart. He wondered though…. When would he be over with the singer?

He couldn't tell, that was for sure. But he figured that removing everything was related to Axel would be a good start for him to forget. _I don't think I want to give anyone a chance for now, I guess…_

Seeing Roxas' pained expression, Sora knew he had to say something to lighten up the mood. Thinking, an idea popped inside his mind. "Ah, wouldn't be great to go out tonight?"

Roxas glanced at him again, surprised with his spontaneity. "What…?"

"C'mon, invite Hayner and the others! Let's go out dancing tonight!" Sora cheerfully said, jumping around like a very happy kid, on his way to the amusement park. "I know this great club that served different kinds of sweets!"

"Hello, we're still minors! I'm like, 17 only! Hayner and the others follow! Well, except for you 'coz you're already 18!" The blonde looked at him skeptically, wondering why his twin would suggest such a thing.

But Sora ignored him and triumphed, "Hah! Like you don't know your older twin, Rox!"

Roxas swore he saw wicked look in Sora's eyes when he laughed his maniacal laugh. "Just leave it to me!"

The blonde sighed.

Once again, Lady Luck had another trick up on her sleeves for Roxas. Poor blonde… He didn't knew what had coming for him.

* * *

"I'm booooooooooooored…." Demyx yawned, stretching up his arms and leg while he sat on a lazy-boy couch.

Zexion didn't answer. The keyboardist was pasted on the book he was currently reading, **Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix+** of Tetsuya Nomura. According to Zexion, the story itself was a wonder.

On their side, a bit faraway were Marluxia and Larxene playing a card game.

"Damn you, Luxia!" The feisty female cursed loudly. She appeared to be losing to the pink-haired male, Demyx figured. Then, the sitar-player noticed their vocalist staring at the glass window.

Axel was sitting alone, silently observing the outside while he stirred his coffee with a small spoon. He appeared to be calm and preoccupied with his thoughts because the red-head didn't notice a card flew past him, thrown by none other than the upset female of the group.

Demyx was a bit taken-aback.

Axel sure was acting funny today.

"Hey, are you okay?" Demyx quietly asked, not wanting to surprise to red-head. The mullet, sitar-player walked up to him and sat on the opposite side of the table. He looked at him, noticing the ghost look on Axel's eyes. "Okay, I don't think you're alright…"

"No… I'm fine…" Axel nonchalantly answered, still looking far away. Weird… Normally, Axel would sneer at him for no reason at all.

"…Or are you bored too, just like the rest of us?" Demyx speculated at him but received only an "Hmmm…" answer from the red-head.

Just then, Xigbar came busting in. He happily pushed the door open, almost breaking the poor thing, and announced, "Disney Music just gave you guys a day off! Ain't that great?!"

"We're always in a 'day-off'…" Zexion pointed coldly, still pasted on the book he was reading. Xigbar frowned a little but immediately returned to his usual loud self.

"Anyways, I was thinking taking you guys to 'Moogle's Radiant Garden' to loosen up!" He said, freakishly looking very cheerful for a guy his age. The four just stared weirdly at him.

As for Axel, his mind was still in a distant trance.

"C'mon! The club has everything! And yes, you don't have to worry about getting mob by the fans 'coz I've already taken care of those!" The one-eye patched manager laughed, winking at them for assurance.

"Ugh… Even though you haven't asked us yet, you took things in your hands…" Larxene sighed as she stood up and walked towards her room. "…but going out doesn't sound so bad."

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Demyx squealed. "I won't be bored now! C'mon, Axel! Let's look for nice clothes to wear!" He practically grabbed and dragged the vocalist by the arm to his room, earning a surprised look from Marluxia, Zexion and Xigbar.

"Did you just see that?? Axel didn't even flinch!" Xigbar's mouth hanging wide open, still agape.

"You know…" Zexion finally pulled himself away from the book and said, "…ever since he got beaten up and was saved by that kid, Axel's not himself. I don't know if it was just me or something…"

"What? And here I thought I WAS the only one who noticed it!" Marluxia said, staring at Zexion with a shock look. "Did he tell you something, anything to do with his odd behavior??"

Zexion snorted, "Hell, no… Even though he changed, I'd hardly believe that he would actually say something personal to me."

"You do have a point there… I think no one knows…"

The three looked at Axel's room, at the same time prayed…

_Well, whatever that happened before, I do hope it would help him…_

The sun had finally set and night came swiftly…

* * *

"Fine… But I'm not responsible if ever one of your friends faints or something…" Cid grunted crossly. He took a long drag before staring at Riku with a stern look. "You'll be the one took after them, alright?"

Riku smirked, "Yeah, leave it to me."

Cid dropped his cigarette on the ground and stomped it to death. "And yeah, you're all off-limits to any liquor. If I see you, or any of my assistants drinking beer or anything of the sort, I'll be kicking yer asses out, got it?" He warned seriously. Riku nodded and understood every order. "Lastly, enjoy…"

Riku signaled the group behind him, giving them a "thumbs up" before entering the coolest club in Hallow Bastion. As Cid opened the door, Roxas was standing before of something he had never seen in his whole life.

Moogle's Radiant Garden, the largest, loudest and finest club ever existed. There, you could buy everything.

That was, if you were old enough.

The club sold chocolates and sweets of different kind that came in different places. In the middle of the whole area was the largest dance-floor where everyone can dance as they pleased.

At the sides of the dance-floor, the tables and chairs were placed. Even the cushions were top-notched.

Lights of different hues shone glowingly, illuminating the every corner of the club. Roxas spotted the stairs at the right wing, leading up to another area. Also, there was door on the left wing. The blonde paid no mind to it and turned to his friends who he found to be as excited as he.

"Woooooooohooooooooo!! This place totally rocks!" Hayner cheered loudly the second he stepped inside. Pence followed-suit, also complimenting the "awesome!" club. "Oh! Over there! There's an empty table!"

The group consisted of Riku, the twins, Hayner, Pence and Olette. Immediately settling down, they began exchanging thoughts. Pence was the first one, telling everyone that the counter at the side of the area had a "Sea-Salt ice cream" sign up and couldn't wait to get his hand on the treat.

"Every time I visit here, it gets better and better!" Sora chirped, glancing around the large club. He was sitting next to Riku, whose fingers were twined with his. Roxas noticed this and gave a soft smile.

_They're so cute…_

Just then, lights went dim and fast music played-in. Like on cue, people of variety stood up from their seats and went to the middle. It was as if that when fast music was played, it was understood that you could dance. So dance the people did.

"Wooow!" Olette said, amazed when she stared at the people stepping in the dance floor. She then grabbed Roxas by his arm and forcedly dragged the blonde to the area, squealing, "C'mon, let's dance too!"

"What?! Now way!" The blonde protested along the way, feeling not to dance for a while and instead wanted to look around but failed because before he knew it, both he and Olette were now standing on the lighted floor. "Olette!"

"What? It's fun!" She said, starting to rock her body along with the music. She didn't mind being surrounded with strangers though or the constant bump from different people. This was the idea of dancing in a club, wasn't it? "And don't you run away from me! You're here to enjoy, alright?"

The music got louder and faster, making the people move around wildly. Not denying it, Roxas was at first uncomfortable. But when he saw his friend having fun, he began moving his body.

Colored lights started to move in motion along with the blonde. Roxas' shoulders moved up and down as his hips swayed gracefully. Hands and arms danced, feeling every beat of the music.

Undeniably, Roxas was starting to have fun… and was starting to forget.

* * *

Axel stared at the one-way window, looking down from above the people dancing on the lighted ground. Still expressionless, he continued gazing as a short sigh passed his lips. Demyx, who was eagerly looking down as well noticed the vocalist.

The mullet teen couldn't help but to observe him. Axel's green eyes shone lifelessly while his eye-lids drooping on him. His elbow was placed on the table, cradling his face with his palm on his chin. Again, the red-head had the distant look on his face.

This was not normal… Most especially that this was Axel he was observing. What was normal for Axel was being bored and being sarcastic.

Something was definitely wrong.

"Axel…?" Demyx asked softly, sitting down on a comfy chair beside Axel. He didn't need to louder his voice because they were in a sound-proof room on the second floor of the club. "You alright?"

The singer said no response

"You know… You've been acting weird lately. Since I'm your buddy, you can tell me what's on your mind, you know…" For the first time, the red-head looked at him. Demyx did a mental dance for finally getting his attention on something personal.

"You want to know what's inside my head?" He asked, looking at the sitar-player with that bored expression again.

Demyx smiled awkwardly, a bit uncertain with the sudden turn of the event. "Uh… sure."

"Something's bugging me lately. Over and over again that kid's image pops inside my head with no warning at all. It's stupid AND irritating." Axel said in one breath yet bluntly, looking over the window again.

"Who?"

"And he said these weird things with me being a heartless jerk or something. Lies, right? _Please…_" The red-head now faced Demyx, expecting him to agree with what he just said.

But the sitar-player ceased this opportunity to speak. This would be the only chance to let Axel know that his reckless behavior greatly affected the band. If the red-head truly cared for the band, then he would just have to know the truth and be more mature about it!

Even though Demyx didn't understand what was happening between Axel and the "kid" the latter just mentioned earlier, it was now or never!

"No. It's not lies. You know, the kid's right. Has no one ever told you that you're such an ass?" Thankfully, Demyx didn't falter when Axel glared at him. "Look, lighten up, alright? Zexion and the others don't want to lose "The Order"."

"So… you're saying that I sucked big time every time?" Axel scoffed. "Me? A heartless jerk? As if that kid knows me…" Axel laughed coldly when again, inside his mind, flashed a familiar image.

It was again the blonde-haired teen who was looking at him straight, with tears on his blue eyes and looked to be in pain. Axel saw him muttering something he couldn't hear.

The vocalist stopped, dumbfounded. _What the hell was that…?_

"Please, Axel…. At least try to get along with us…" Demyx' plead snapped the red-head back to reality, making him jerked up. Noticing his lost expression, the mullet asked, "…Hey, are you alright?"

_This is stupid. Now that kid's image burned inside my mind… I need to cool down, damn…_ Axel didn't answer him and instead stood up. "I'm going down." He mumbled as he exited the room, leaving Demyx surprised.

* * *

One after the another, songs with fast beats and tempo were played. Teens continued dancing, having fun.

Roxas was still there, moving and rocking his petite frame. Small beads of sweat were starting to form but that didn't stop him doing what he was doing. He was having fun alright.

And he didn't want to sit down just yet.

"Look at him!" Sora practically squealed at the silver-teen. They were there, still sitting at their table, looking after their Roxas and his friends. "I didn't know that Roxas could dance so well!"

"Yeah, me neither…" Riku whispered, then nuzzled his face against Sora's neck. Stunned, Sora tried to squirm away not wanting to attract attention from the nearby people but the silver-haired teen managed to trap his lover in his arms, wrapping it around the brunette's waist. Riku pulled him closer.

And yes, they still sat on the couch but to Riku, nothing could stop him cuddle with Sora. Even in public places.

So like Riku to do something.

"Ri…ku…" Sora, in a very cute tone, pleaded. "Not… here…"

"Hmmm… I'm not listening." Riku teased him, moving upwards so he could nip the brunette's earlobe gently. "And besides, didn't we do this already?" He breathed, making sure his hot breath passed against Sora's ear.

A whimper passed the brunette's lips. Riku smirked victoriously.

Sora was about to give in to Riku AGAIN when he gave a last glance at Roxas but…

"Wait… Where's Roxas??" Sora looked around, his eyes falling at every place he could see but found no sign of the blonde. "Where is he…?"

_I've got a bad feeling about this…_

_

* * *

_

As Roxas continued to dance, he didn't mind getting collided with the other people's bodies around. _People are nice…_ he had to say because some of them danced with him and that, he didn't mind. _…And too bad Olette had to sit down already._

The lights went dim again and the blonde had to stop for a moment to breathe. Catching some air, a different music played again. He stood tall once more but backed away when a group started to invade his area.

"Oh darn…" Roxas mumbled, still walking backwards aimlessly when something stopped on his track. He bumped with someone gently. The blonde turned around and was about to apologize when a silhouette of spiked-up hair caught his eyes.

Then a faint light shone above their heads.

Roxas' breathing hitched and sweat bead fell. _Oh, shit…_

_

* * *

_

Axel wandered around the first floor of the club. It was true though… Nothing or no one yet mobbed him. He was freely roaming around.

As he walked, he spotted three teens on the counter, ordering what looked to be the 8th cup of one of the teen's ice cream. He shrugged then ignored them.

He continued to amble, noticing that one tile on his foot lit up. _I must be at the dance floor… Great…_ He decided to leave the area when the lights went suddenly faint; making him hard to look around when the dancing lights were the only ones illuminating his way.

_Dammit…_

He made his way around the crowd, wanting nothing more to leave the area when something hit his side. He looked down, not certain what he was seeing because of the light.

Axel looked down, spotting very familiar spikes from this unknown person. Suddenly, a faint light was lit on above their heads and Axel realized he was before the person who was tormenting his mind for the past 2 weeks.

"You…"

* * *

_Oh, shit…_ Roxas wasn't expecting this. This was some sick joke Lady Luck pulled for him. _This can't be happening… Not now… Not him…_

He was about to break a run for dear life for-who-knows-what-will-happen-to-him-when-he-see-Axel when singer grabbed his wrist and pulled him. The red-head started to walk fast, dragging along the younger teen with him.

"W..wait!! What are you doing?!" Roxas tried to pull his wrist away but Axel's gripped got tighter.

The red-head made his way around the area while music was playing. People paid no mind to them even though Roxas was obviously and loudly protesting. They were no longer on the dance floor and Axel continued pulling him, opening a door that was located at the left side of the club and both went inside.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:** Probably, right now you're asking, _"WHAT THE HELL IS AXEL DOING?!"_ Yeah, sudden turn of events right? Well, why don't you **review me** so I could continue this? Hee… I love reviews!

And, do you all understood what just happened? The time lapse (or whatever that is you call it)? When Sora was looking for Roxas, he was already with Axel.

Sora: Axel, what do you think you're going to do with my little twin, huh?!

Axel: ((sighs)) why must everyone forget this is acting?

Riku: ((reads the script)) wow, you'll be doing THAT, Axel?!

Axel: ((sighs)) …even Riku...

Setsuna: there, there, little red-head… everything would go fine with the next chapters, yes?

Axel: ((holds chakram)) you better or else I'll let these roll on you!

Setsuna: ((wide eyes)) eep! ((then hides behind Roxas))

Roxas: ((blinks)) Huh…?? What are you doing, Axel? ((is clueless))


	6. The Beginning!

**A/N:** Welcome back, everyone! My, I received wonderful reviews in the previous chapter! ((teary-eyes)) Why, it's all too good to be true!

Sometimes, I do ask myself… _They actually like my story…?_ ((scratches head)) Oh my… ((then faints)) Thank you oh so much, dear readers! Sea-salt ice cream for everyone!

We're in **chapter six** now… Read on, people! Something's happenin'!! ((gasp)) And yeah, it's a bit short... Sorry... ((bows down))

**Note #1 (for KH Roxas my Sox-as) **– are you confuzzled, my dear? Let big sister Setsuna enlighten some notes here! Since I made this an AU, I also made Sora and Roxas twin wherein Sora is older by one-year. They also looked alike, yes? So, twin it is! But you do have a point there… I'll admit though, it was one point I terribly missed. My apologies, though… Like, can a mother be in labor for a year?? Argh! I didn't think about that!! ((cries)) Well, we'll make it as _their twins because they look-alike_! ((dies))

**Note #2** – I don't own the wonderful Kingdom Hearts series! ((chases after Tetsuya Nomura)) Waaaaaah!! ((then gets chased by the police))

I humbly dedicate this chapter to the wonderful people who reviewed me!

**Einatsu**

**Kotilo**

**DemonGirl13**

**S2 Shonen Ai**

**SoraPuppy**

**Cherry**

**Silver Tears 11**

**Paupu fruits Rox**

**Tala'sTwinSister**

**XxTypoMasterxX**

**KH Roxas my Sox-as**

**Ikij**

**Tombray**

**Aeternus-Spes**

**Axel's Iris is Roxas**

You guys totally rock! ((glomps))

* * *

The red-head made his way around the area while music was playing. People paid no mind to them even though Roxas was obviously and loudly protesting. They were no longer on the dance floor and Axel continued pulling him, opening a door that was located at the left side of the club and both went inside.

* * *

Finally spotting the three, Sora trotted to the direction of the counter and asked hastily, "Hey, have you seen Roxas??"

Olette turned to look at him, blinking when she sensed the worried tone of the older teen. "I last saw him at the dance floor, Sora." The female teen tilted her head and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I bet he's in the rest room or something…" Hayner suddenly brought up while devouring the poor ice cream that was currently in front of him. Pence, who was sitting next to Hayner agreed, nodding at the brunette with a Popsicle stick on his mouth.

"You're probably right…" Sora said, sighing when he looked at the three younger teens. "…but my gut feeling's kicking inside of me. I think something's wrong…"

Without warning, Riku appeared behind the brunette and placed a hand on his shoulder, getting his attention. "He's not on the dance floor…" Riku stated firmly. "I checked everywhere but couldn't find him."

The brunette let out a worried sigh.

"Don't worry…" The silver-haired lover helped. He made Sora looked at him and the older lover showed him a comforting smile. "I'll ask some of the waiters here to help us look for him."

"Okay…"

* * *

"Where's Axel?" Asked Zexion when he saw Demyx sitting alone inside their VIP room "Isn't he with you?"

The sitar-player shrugged at him.

Zexion raised an eye-brow at him. "What's with you?"

"Nothing… much." The usual cheerful mullet teen said nonchalantly. Again, he didn't face Zexion but continued saying, "I know Axel's downstairs."

Silence.

"There's food outside." Zexion stated bluntly and knew that once mentioning to Demyx anything that was food-related, he was bound to go hyper. In three…. two… one…

"FOOOD!" The previous emotion-less look on Demyx' face turned to a beaming face. He was practically bouncing at the keyboardist, glomping him afterwards.

"Demyx! Get off!"

"No way! Carry me to the food, Zexie!"

"And dammit, I told you not to call me that!" Zexion tried prying off with much force the sitar-player but Demyx' glomp got tighter. The keyboardist sighed in defeat. "Argh… Fine!"

So the two went outside the room and off to the food-land, _according to Demyx_. Still, in the back of Zexion's mind, he was wondering where the red-head could be.

* * *

The door closed silently behind them. Only faint sounds coming from the nooks of the entry way could be heard aside from their breathing. Axel was in front of Roxas, his back facing the younger teen. None spoke a word and for Roxas, it was deafening silence.

The silence continued, every second was a torture.

"You know, I think I have to go—"

The red-head then whispered, cutting off the blonde. "This is all your fault…" He growled lowly.

"What…?"

Axel swiveled his body, now facing Roxas. His green eyes shone anger as he glared at the blonde. Roxas felt his knees went weak with fright but stood tall nonetheless.

Right now, he was in front of the person who hurt him. Roxas might liked Axel before but he was not about to go feeble on him just because they were alone in a run down-looking hallway.

He was not giving in to anything!

"What are you talking about?" The blonde said boldly at the red-head, showing him a smug look. But behind the smug look was a fragile teen that any time would be crumbling.

So much for forgetting Axel…

The red-head responded nothing. Roxas finally felt a real twitch. "I'm going out…" The younger teen announced, not wanting to wait anymore for any response. That caught Axel off-guard. Roxas' shaking hand fumbled against the door, looking for the knob. He was about to open the door and leave the vocalist for good when a hand slammed hard against the door, near the blonde's head.

He was stunned suddenly. He looked at the hand and then Axel.

Axel was preventing him to leave.

"I'm not through with you yet, punk…" The vocalist growled at him, his hand still against the door.

At this moment, to leave and get away was not an option anymore. And Axel made that very clear to Roxas.

Despite how unimaginably close the distance between him and the red-head, Roxas didn't pay attention to any of that and instead, glared at Axel for not letting him go. "This is your fault…" Axel repeated with every word dipped in frustration.

But Roxas couldn't understand, honestly. _What was he talking about? My fault? I haven't done anything except loved him, dammit!_ Before the blonde realized, his body was starting to shake in anger. He fought the urge to pound the vocalist and do something stupid.

Now, he wanted nothing more to deal _whatever that was with Axel_ with rationality.

"You better take back what you said about me the last time so I could sleep in peace!" He finally said it. Axel's voice got louder and he came closer, trapping Roxas between him and the door. Roxas looked at him with disbelief.

That was his fault? It was a mistake to tell the vocalist that _he was an ungrateful, inconsiderate man _no matter how true they were?

Unbelievable…

"What, that makes it my fault that you couldn't sleep? That's the most stupid reason I've ever heard!" Roxas said coldly. He looked at Axel in his eyes, showing him that same look he gave back then.

Yet, in his mind and heart, Roxas was hurting again. Damn Axel…

"I've met thousands of fans before and none of them disturbed me like you did!" The older teen shot back, adding more of Roxas' anguish. "Now, I'll say it once and say it again… Take it back!"

"No!"

* * *

"Hey, sweetie, why the long face?" Tifa, one of the main waitresses of the club asked Sora when she saw him frowning. She then leaned close to him and whisper against his ears, "It doesn't suit a cutie to have an expression like that…"

Sora blushed and smiled a little. Just then, a strong arm made its way around the brunette's shoulder and pulled him away from the "enemy". Riku glared at Tifa.

"Woah, take it easy, Riku… I was just kidding!" Giggled the long-haired Tifa as she stared at the glower Riku was making. "Fine, fine… I'll treat you two some ice-creams to show you that I was joking."

Riku smirked victoriously. _Yes, free treat!_

"Riku, you shouldn't intimidate people like that… You know that you're the only one I love, right?" Sora looked at him soulfully went Tifa left them, blue eyes meeting with aqua ones. Riku couldn't help but to lean close to him, his head against the spikes of his lover. _Sora's being too cute…_

"I just want it clear that you're mine ALONE."

Sora's face couldn't get anymore redder.

Just then, instead of Tifa coming back, it was Yuffie, in a black uniform, holding two large bowls of ice cream. "Courtesy of Tifa! It's on the house!" She bubbly said while she placed down the glass bowls in front of the two. Sora thanked her.

"Hey, Yuffie…" Said Riku, catching the waitress' attention. "…Have you seen a teen with blonde hair and blue eyes just like this?" He subsequently pulled Sora and pointed his large blue orbs.

The short-haired girl took a long look on Sora; mental noting the blue-ness of his eyes and then shook her head side-to-side. "But, if I see him, I'll tell him you're looking for him, Riku."

"That'll be great, thanks."

* * *

The staring-game went on and the two were not about to give-in to anyone. Axel stared, his green-eyes were piercing right through but Roxas glared back, not about to surrender with his demands.

"Just because I said those, does it make it my fault that you couldn't get some shut-eye?! Maybe it's your damn conscience that's kicking your ass!"

"Feh, as if! You don't know me so you have no right to say those shits at me!" Axel shot back again, his glare intensified. _Who does this punk this he is?? Doesn't he know that he's in front of the one of the most powerful singers there is? This kid has not idea what he got himself into!_

"That's right! It was a damn mistake of knowing you!" Roxas said with a tone of upset, frowning at the mere thought of him, once chasing the vocalist before. _Who does he think he is?! Just because he's famous doesn't mean he can just trample on people like that! He doesn't give a rat's ass about anyone! _

Roxas knew that every second, every minute with Axel was like a painful punishment. Why did it have to be like this? He just wanted to forget and move on. It's not like destiny wanted them to meet again like this… Did it?

Axel twitched, a small vein starting to get visible on his head. He was starting to grit his teeth in annoyance because of Roxas' "stubborn-ness". The red-head then came closer, lowering himself in an eye-level with Roxas and gritted under teeth. "I. DON'T. CARE. Got that memorized?"

Unexpectedly, something nudged against the door that was behind the Roxas. Both stopped at their screaming antics and looked. Then, out of nowhere, a very strong force pushed against the door, making Roxas fall.

"Dammit, this door gets worse everyday! I better tell Cid to repa—" Tifa sighed loudly but as soon as she got the door wide open; she was before a very interesting sight. "…oh my."

Because of the push, Roxas was sent to Axel… who accidentally caught him and his petite body. Since, all were too sudden, the two teens were toppled, falling down the hard ground. Thankfully, Axel cushioned their fall but…

Now, both teens were sprawled on the concrete floor. Roxas was on top Axel but not only were their bodies' against each other…

Their lips were against each other too.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:** Did I end this right? I dunno… ((cries)) Sometimes, I think I could've done better though. But this all that I could muster to do. ((stabs own self for being a no-good writer))

Well, I do hope you liked the outcome. Do tell me if it's crap… ((sniffles)) On second thought… that might just break my heart…! ((hugs a roxas plushie))

Marluxia: ((holds a monster-flower)) Look, my new pet!

Setsuna: oh, how cute… ((pets the flower… then gets bitten)) OW!! Why you littl—


	7. Inside the Heart and the Mind

**A/N: **Waaaai!! So many reviews! So many ALERTS!! ((cries)) I couldn't believe it when I checked this fic's status! Gah! You people are just wonderful! I'm sooooo happy to have such viewers! ((huggles))

((coughs)) Well, anyways, we're in the 7th chapter now and this time, we will focus more on how the two felt after their little, accidental contact. Heh, read on!

**Note #1:** I, Setsuna, don't own the KH series! If I was rich enough, which I wasn't, I'd gladly buy that from Nomura-sama! ((drops own self on Tetsuya Nomura's feet)) My master! ((is deluded))

**Note #2:** because of the kick my mental mind is doing to me, I had to correct something here. Instead of being twins (meaning, Sora and Roxas), I changed it to "brothers", okay? ((dies))

**Note #3: **I'll be answering some of the reviews here! I really hope you don't mind… Heh!

**Razz of the Spazzies** – wow! You're a Filipino! Great! ((hugs older brother)) thanks for the great encouragement!

**KH Roxas my sox-ass** – I just so love you! ((squeezes you to death)) aren't you the sweetest little thing? ((hugs again)) Thanks for pin-pointing my mistake AND the long review! It might actually start out to be a novel! ((laughs))

**0jadecat0 **– I'm just glad you like it! ((hugs you too)) And thanks again for the long review!

I would like to dedicate this chapter to:

**Aeternus-Spes**

**Razz of the Spazzies**

**S2 Shounen ai**

**Axel's Iris is Roxas**

**Cherry**

**Paupu Fruit Rox**

**KH Roxas my sox-as**

**Silver Tears 11**

**Tombray**

**XxTypoMasterxX**

**Demon Girl 13**

**Kabby667**

**0jadecat0**

**WindyGalux**

**Axelalive**

…and to all who **alerted **and **faved**!

* * *

Their lips were against each other too.

* * *

The two males were too stunned to react immediately. Everything just moved so fast and unexpectedly. Roxas stared down at the singer below him, eyes wide but lips still in contact.

As for Axel, well, he was just as surprised.

"DAMN! THAT'S THE THIRD TIME I WALKED INTO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" Tifa groaned exasperatedly, slapping her hand on her forehead. "Look, you're in the wrong club! The gay club is down the street, not here!" She casually announced, as if it was an everyday thing to walk into something embarrassingly like that.

That finally slapped Roxas _and his psycho-motors_ back to reality and got up as fast as he could. He hastily backed away but couldn't back no more when he felt the wall behind him. His looked extremely flushed with his cheek turning redder by the minute. He felt his heart running a marathon on him and he could hardly breathe normally.

Axel, on the other hand, got up too but instead looking very much flushed like the blonde he appeared to be surprised only.

"N-no… You got it all wrong…" Roxas choked out, trying his best to explain himself to person responsible of what just happened.

Hell, the blonde couldn't believe what just happened!

"Right, everyone says that…" Tifa sighed, cutting him off as she shrugged her shoulders. She was too oblivious to realize to she was liable of Roxas falling on Axel. "Oh, I have to get back to work!" That said, she walked past the blonde then the red-head, leaving them alone again in the corridor.

Roxas didn't waste anymore time and fled, with his hand clamped on his mouth, leaving Axel by himself.

* * *

"That's the best ice-cream ever!" Sora cheered happily, licking the spoon to finish off the last drop of the treat. He turned to see Riku who was also smiling at him.

Everything looked fine and normal inside the club. People still danced and moved along the music. Older teens ate treats and drank silly until they passed out. Sora enjoyed the sight in front of him, noting next time to visit again.

Until a sight of blonde appeared before him, looking very much disheveled. "Roxas! Where were you?! I was starting to get worried when I couldn't find you!" Sora said, seeing his younger brother almost running to him. Before he could say another word again, Roxas grabbed him and yanked him up. "Hey, what's wrong…?"

"Woah, take it easy, Roxas… You might actually tug Sora's arm out." Riku stated but halted when he got a glimpse of the blonde's shocked expression. "Roxas…?"

The blonde didn't respond and just dragged Sora towards the exit, wanting nothing more just to get away and leave the club. The brunette complied though, but still clueless with his younger brother's sudden odd behavior. Sora shot an apologetic look on Riku, muttering, "Sorry… Gotta go…"

"Nah, that's fine…" Riku mouthed back, giving the brunette a comforting smile before seeing him disappear. Just then, Hayner with the two came by, looking at the exit's direction.

"Was that Roxas…?" Hayner asked, blinking.

The silver-haired teen just nodded and explained, "Something suddenly came up and they had to leave."

"Oh…" Olette sadly sighed but immediately said, "… but I wonder what it is."

* * *

Axel sat on the same spot until now. He didn't move, hell, he didn't budge too. He just stared at the door, dumfounded still. Minutes had passed since the "kid" got out and fled like a victim on a hold-up.

"…okay…?" Axel just blinked.

And blinked…

And blinked some more…

Without thinking, Axel slowly licked his once bruised lips. His tongue ran past on his upper lip then the lower one. Taste of sweet chocolate registered in his mind. He smirked inwardly and a very foreign sensation danced inside.

Axel's lips curved into devious smile but suddenly stopped when a very strange thought crossed his mind.

"Did I just enjoy that…?"

_Ugh! Get it together! I DIDN'T enjoy that and I'm not CAPTIVATED with his glimmering blue eyes, spiked-up and unruly hair OR his soft and fragile body! Or even his bad-ass, hot attitude!_

The red-head stopped once more and did an once-over… "Did I just think of that…? Ugh! Damn punk!!"

Frustration ran to his body and Axel got more confused. He raked his red manes, trying to calm himself by doing so but failed. He sighed in defeat afterwards.

"Maybe I'm just caught up in the mood…" The red-head assumed, trying to reason out his mind. There was no way that would happen to him, being suddenly attracted to a "kid" just because of an accidental chaste kiss.

Just then, something caught his emerald eyes.

There was black mobile phone in front of him, sitting silently and appeared to be dropped. He grabbed it, since no one was around, and flipped it open.

The wallpaper seemed to be a very familiar teen…

Before he realized, it belonged to the same blonde before.

He smirked again, feeling a very blessed as he held the black cell phone on his palm.

So much for assuming to reason out his mind… Clearly, something was coming up on Axel's mind.

Or possibly his heart…?

* * *

It was already 10 pm when they got home. All through-out the trip, Roxas was silent and just stared outside from the window of the bus they took. Sora was confused and worried. _What's up with Roxas…?_

What was more; Sora noticed that pink-ness of his younger brother's cheek. It got more pinker by minutes until Roxas would shook his head to remove the unusual skin color. _Is he blushing…?_

Upon reaching their home in the Twilight Town, the blonde, without a word, got inside their house, opened their main door and ran up inside his room.

Sora followed him and when he reached his room, the older brother heard muffled sounds. It was like Roxas was saying something against a pillow.

"—my first... –Axel stole…"

"—can't..believe… dam—"

The brunette tried to comprehend the words… but failed to come up a sensible sentence. He gave up for now. Sora would just have to wait for tomorrow until his younger brother would cool off.

The older brother had one question though. What did happen to Roxas inside the club?

* * *

His mind went dead for a while. He couldn't function properly nor think straight. But one thing was for sure clear…

He had to get away.

Roxas wasted no time and looked for his older brother. His heart pumped hard inside his chest and sweat beads started to get evident. He got a glimpse of a spiked-up, chocolate-colored hair from a large table and knew immediately who it was. Sora.

"Roxas! Where were you?! I was starting to get worried when I couldn't find you!"

But the blonde just pulled the brunette's arm. "Hey, what's wrong…?" Roxas heard him asked worriedly.

_What's wrong…? What's wrong…?! I just kissed a famous singer by accident! And you no what's more?! It was my FIRST!_

But instead of ranting out, the blonde went dead silent and just dragged his older brother out of the club.

_No… no… no… This can't be happening! Why now? Why him?! Why did it have to be there?! Why did it have to be kiss?! It could be something else like a hug or a punch!_

_Anything!_

Many thoughts and questions ran inside the blonde's mind while on their trip in the bus. He just couldn't understand why. Very preoccupied with his own thoughts, Roxas failed to explain anything _or even something_ to Sora, who was sitting right next to him worried.

_I just want to get home…_

His prayer was answered when he saw his home in just minutes. Immediately, Roxas jumped out from the vehicle and ran to their main door. He fumbled the keys on his pocket and found it, thrusting it inside the knob.

No seconds were wasted and the blonde rushed up on the stairs and shut his door. He jumped on his bed, hugging a large pillow and kept shouting…

"My first kiss and Axel stole it from me!!" He wailed once more, groaning, "I can't believe this! Dammit!!"

Anyone who was a fan of the red-head should be blessed with that kind of incident happening to them. Who wouldn't want to have their very own lips pressed on to their idol's ones?

But, Roxas was not an "anyone" anymore. He wanted to forget the singer and everything concerning him. He was still deeply crushed with the realization that Axel was nothing more than a jackass.

Roxas even figured that Axel would just shrug off that kiss. It didn't matter to him, right? That was obviously nothing for him.

He was hurting, wasn't he? So why did Lady Luck put a stunt like that on him? Roxas figured when he was starting to fall asleep, with tears on his eyes, that…

_Lady luck is a sadistic bitch who loves playing tricks._

Clearly, both teen had no idea that something was sprouting inside of them. Something unbelievable, something unexplainable.

A force that both might not defy. Or even Roxas himself.

Maybe Lady Luck wasn't a sadistic bitch the blonde claimed her to be. But, what force could that be…?

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: **Uhhhh… I'm not sure if you all liked it but I just had to include this kind of angst-y chapter here. Is it okay? Does it need more drama or action?? Erm, do tell though… So far, do you all like it?

Even though many of few reviewed, faved and alerted, I'm still a bit off with my talent. My apologies though… I'll try harder next time!

Don't forget to review! I love rewiews! Reviews are like chocolate!

Riku: …chocolate, she says…

Setsuna: but of course! ((bites a bar of chocolate)) want some??

Riku: oh, sure…


	8. Thank you, cellphone!

**A/N:** When I read those reviews, I swear, I almost fainted. I just soooooooooooo love you guys! You make my heart turn to butter! Thank you! Thank you!!

Well, we're on the **8****th**** chapter** and this time, I aimed it to be long though… But I failed. ((cries)) I only managed to make 7 pages only (in MS Word, that is)!! I'm sorry, guys… But I do hope you all like this one!

**Note #1:** finally, I'm not forgetting to put up disclaimers! Well, surprise! Setsuna doesn't own the beautiful KH series! ((then weeps))

**Note #2:** the lyric that you'll be reading below is composed by me. Heh, sometimes, I just feel like inserting something original here!

**Note #3:** I'll be, again, answering some reviews here.

**Ryuzaki** – I guess your sister and I had the same thought. But I swear to anyone here right now that I didn't copy this story from anyone.

**0jadecat0** – your review made me laugh so, so hard! It was hilarious! And sweet! ((hugs)) Thank you! Oh, I'm over-ly happy with your review! Hee!

**KH Roxas my sox-as** – why do always manage to kill someone when I'm writing?? It's such a mystery! ((laughs)) But don't you worry! I shall be buying that wonderful collection of review x novel book! Hee! You make me smile, little one! ((squeezes you))

**Tombray **and **Seven-deadly-sins11** – heh, we can't rush the story just yet! Developments are needed before some yaoi actions! Mwa ha ha!!

**Simply Hurt** – I love cookies! ((happily takes one and grins at you)) thank you!

I would like to dedicate this chapter to:

**Atomsk-sama**

**Aeternus-Spes**

**Nicrafetix**

**Launch Shinra**

**S2 Shounen ai**

**Cherry**

**Aryna.Tahashi**

**0jadecat0**

**pyrokinetic Axel**

**Simply Hurt**

**KH Roxas my sox-as**

**XxTypoMasterxX**

**Axelalive**

**WindyGalux**

**DemonGirl13**

**SufferingLostSoul**

**Tombray-all-the-way**

**Seven-deadly-sins11**

**

* * *

**

"I see… So that's what been going around with you…" Sora said, looking very much concerned. "And all of this started when you attended "The Order's" concert here at Twilight town…"

Roxas could only nod.

It was early in the morning, right after their little clubbing. The blonde finally told Sora about the whole Axel-thing up to the point about the accident inside club and yes, the brunette surprised.

Very, very surprised.

The younger teen couldn't handle it anymore. It nagged his mind the same image over and over again like a movie being repeatedly played inside his head.

Roxas wasn't delighted at all. He was frustrated about it!

He figured that by telling his problem, it might reduce its nagging. Sadly, it didn't.

"But you know… Don't you think it's fate that you're always seeing him? I mean, c'mon, both of you were in the same club at the SAME time?" Sora pondered, as though trying to think of a reason why his little brother always bumped the singer. "How coincidental could that get?"

Roxas groaned, burying his head in his arms while he sulked on the dining table. Fate? Coincidents? He didn't need those now. And if he ever did, why now when he hated the singer?

This was really boggling Roxas' mind thus now; he was having a bad case of headache.

The brunette just patted his head, caressing those sun-kissed manes. "Well, just stay home today, alright?" Sora advised as he soothingly played his younger brother's hair. "Oh, I have to message Riku! I haven't told him why we had to leave early!"

"I don't mind you telling him the story…" The blonde muffled against his arms but was enough to be understood. Sora heard him and smiled.

"Okay."

* * *

Strummed strings sounded very loud yet harmonious. Accompanied by the graceful intro of the keyboard and the unexplainable sound of the sitar was creating, a very beautiful melody was produced.

_Do you think these are accidents?_

_No, baby… it's not._

_We were destined to be together,_

_whether we liked it or not._

_But as time goes, feelings grow._

_Now, I can't get you off my head._

_Why am I so into you? When did it_

_got so deep? I don't know._

_It's the key of destiny that is_

_unlocking us to see each other._

_Baby, I want you._

_Baby, I love you._

"Woah, Axel… that's the best intro I've ever heard from you!" Xigbar almost cried when he heard the vocalist. Inside a music studio, "The Order" was recording their new single titled "The Key of Destiny" which was, unbelievably, written by Demyx alone.

Reverberations of drums filled the music booth and it added more beat. Axel tapped his feet in unison, feeling the soul of the song. He had to say it though… The song rang a bell.

They played some more and Axel kept on impressing anyone who was listening behind the music booth. What had gotten to the vocalist? Even Zexion was surprised to see the sudden improvements of the red-head's performance.

Something was definitely up. And no one knew what it was.

"Phew! Nice music, everyone!" The sitar-player commented very happily as he plopped down on the comfy chair. It was break-time and the band was given 30 minutes to rest.

"Yeah, I have to say the lyrics were good…" The keyboardist purposely whispered to avoid getting heard but because of Demyx' keen sense of sound, he squealed like hell. "Ugh, I take it back…"

"No, you won't!"

"The lyrics weren't the only one that was good…" Larxene suddenly blurted as she fixed her hair. She then looked at the vocalist and smirked, "Axel was also good too…"

Marluxia smiled, "Yeah, that I have to agree!"

Then, all of them turned to look at their vocalist, who they caught staring at some gadget. Axel felt eyes around him and looked back. He then grumpily asked, "What?"

The four just smiled at him weirdly. Axel raised an eyebrow. "You people are freaking me out…"

They frowned simultaneously. Axel chuckled quietly.

"DID YOU SEE THAT?! AXEL JUST LAUGHED!" Demyx couldn't contain his surprise. Both Marluxia and Larxene agape at him. And Zexion, well, he just blinked. This was the real Axel they were looking at right? The NORMAL Axel would just snort at them, hell, glare at them too.

But he didn't. **Axel. Chuckled.**

"What, there's a rule now that you can't laugh?" The vocalist looked at them somewhat annoyed but calm nonetheless. But instead of taking this an offense, Demyx was thrilled to see AND hear Axel like this. It was nice; the sitar-player had to say.

But Larxene was a bit suspicious. It wasn't that she didn't like the "new" Axel now; she just found it disbelieving. Now, she just needed to find the reason why Axel was— Wait, what was Axel holding? Was that a cell phone?

"Hey, what's that?" Marluxia asked, pointing the gadget on Axel's hand. This threw off the current topic and the four focused on the said gadget.

"Just a thing I found at the club. Nothing much." The red-head said as boringly as he could otherwise, any of his co-members might sense that hidden "something" behind his voice. Axel was, although he wouldn't admit it to anyone, was glad that the "punk" dropped his phone.

Now he found an excuse and _a way_ to find this teen.

"You should return that. I'm sure the owner is looking for it right now." Zexion bluntly said, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Oh, I will." Answered Axel and did a wicked smile inwardly. "Later, I will."

Then Mohawk boy ran eagerly to his vocalist and happily asked, "Can I come along? Don't worry! I'll wear a better disguise this time!"

Zexion, Marluxia and Larxene frowned when they heard the sitar-player. Demyx just had to make them remember _that _awful incident about disguises.

"No way and not in a million years." That was the final word from the singer as he clutched the gadget on his hand and placed it inside his pocket.

The next thing anyone knew, Demyx was wailing again.

Wailing deafeningly and deadly.

"Demyx!!"

Just then, Xigbar entered their room and announced, "Back to work, guys! Time to make some kick-ass singles!"

* * *

It was already afternoon and Roxas did nothing but lie down and doze off from time to time. If he wasn't sleeping or napping, he would ponder on to something.

"Fate…? No way." He whispered to nothing as he stared at his ceiling. Inside his room, no more "The Order" items were displayed. The large carton box was still there but was already sealed. Roxas just wondered though… Why hadn't he thrown it out yet?

"Something's telling me that I shouldn't… or something." The blonde murmured, glancing at the box in front of him. He then shook his head and said, "Ugh, I hate this…"

He lied down and closed his eyes to block the view before him but sadly, nothing could block him when a very familiar scene flashed inside his mind.

_The push against him was great and he couldn't do anything to stop himself from falling. Roxas plunged to Axel very swift._

_And because Axel was eye-leveled with Roxas, and was as clueless, couldn't react to move away or anything._

_Instead, he received a falling teen and captured him. Both of them toppled and dropped on the floor._

_A weird sensation was felt instantly. Something was so soft, and admittedly, was sweet. Before the two realized, their lips were sealed together._

_Axel and Roxas stared at each other's eyes, surprised._

_Speechless._

"NOOOOO!!" Screamed Roxas as he hastily sat up on his bed and breathing hard. He shook his head and grumbled, "Did I have to remember that?!"

He dropped on his bed and grumbled incoherent words. This was clearly confusing his mind and needed some time off. From his bed, he reached out to his table and started fumbling the desk to search a very familiar gadget.

He was planning to message his friends and tell them to hang-out for the rest of the afternoon.

Roxas wanted to get-out and probably have Sea-salt ice cream to calm his nerves. This would also be the perfect moment to explain himself to Hayner and the others.

Now, he just needed to find his cell phone.

"…But where is my damn cell phone?!" Roxas finally stood up from his bed and searched his table.

Then his clothes he wore yesterday…

Then the whole house…

"Oh, shit… Where IS my cell phone…?"

* * *

Tempting… Very, very tempting…

Axel flipped the "punk's" cell phone open and looked at it. He was about to hit the message button but flipped it close again.

Was it bad to look at some tiny messages? Two or more wouldn't hurt…

Would it?

Axel, slightly frustrated, ran his hand on his hair to calm himself. Something was telling him to read this "punk's" messages and he didn't know why.

_Hmmm… Maybe I'll able to read something about him…_ Axel speculated quietly. Currently, it was break-time (again) and his four co-members went out with their manager to buy food and some snacks.

They insisted the red-head to come along but he refused. Now, he was alone inside their hotel and for his entertainment, looking at this blessed cell phone.

_Why am I doing this again…? And since when I got so curious about this kid?_ Axel asked himself, holding the gadget on his palm. It was unexplainable… and weird.

He leaned his head against the couch's head-rest and closed his eyes. He was about to dose off when the cell phone on his hand vibrated loudly. Surprised, Axel flipped it open accidentally.

**Roxas, what happened to you last night?! Me, Pence and Olette were worried!**

The singer smiled widely… _So, that's his name… Roxas…_

Another message came, and this time, was from a person named "Olette". The red-head couldn't resist and read it.

**Rox, are you okay? Was it something about Axel again? We're so worried about you…**

Then the singer paused and sat straight and blinked at the cell phone in front of him. "Axel…? Me…?"

Was that coincidence that Roxas knew two people who had the same name? It was "Axel" nonetheless?

Then the singer remembered something.

_When we first met, I remembered the kid saying something like, "I liked you…" to me and all those nasty stuffs afterwards…_ Axel contemplated and was starting to feel this weird sensation again in the pit of his stomach.

Axel couldn't help but smile once more. This Roxas kid was making smile and he didn't know why.

* * *

"Damn… Where is it??" Groaned Roxas as he looked under his pillow. It was official… Roxas' cell phone was missing. How was he going to ask his friends out now?

"But where could I drop it? I didn't remember bumping with someone last nig—" Then the blonde remembered the fall before. He stopped on his tracks with wide eyes and mouth opened. "I dropped it at the club last night!!"

Immediately, he ran up to his older brother's bed room to ask him to come along with him to Moogle's Radiant Garden. He was still a minor, after all. Also, he needed Riku's help too.

Upon reaching his room, another note was taped on it and said, **"Just went out to buy dinner! I'll be back soon! Love ya!"**

Roxas groaned exasperatedly. His cell phone was very important to him and it was the only thing he used to communicate with his friends.

Why, oh why was Lady Luck such a bitch?! First it was the kiss, now his cell phone?! Roxas couldn't imagine what was next for him.

DING DONG!

Thinking it was Sora on the door, Roxas quickly made downstairs to open up his brother. He grabbed the knob, twisted it open and screamed, "Sora! I lost my cell phone! I need you to—" Roxas gasped loudly and clamped his mouth immediately. His eyes were large in shocked and same sweat beads started to get visible.

Because before him was not Sora. It was Axel.

"Looking for this…?" Axel smirked at Roxas, raising his hand that held the black cell phone in front of him.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:** woah, they met again! What the hell?! What are the chances that you keep on bumping with a famous celebrity?? Things like that only happen on anime's and games! Heh, I'm going nuts…

Well, anyway, please review, my pretties! Because if you do, I'll love you forever! ((hugs the fans))

Axel: yeah, Setsuna's going nuts alright… ((looks at Setsuna chasing after the viewers))

Setsuna: c'mere you!! ((glomps a random viewer))

Axel: ((sweat drops))


	9. I think i'm starting to Fall

**A/N:** Oh mee god! So many reviews again! Hee! Thanks again, everyone! You don't know how much reviews could make me melt like butter!

((then melts like butter)) o.o

And this fic reached up to 4000+ hits! Wowwers!

Well, anyway, we're in the 9th chapter now and this time, everyone would be expecting some happenings here. I'm not telling though! Just read it! ((laughs))

**Note #1** – me don't own. Waaah…

**Note #2** – review answering is just below! Hee! Let's talk to some readers!

**KH Roxas my sox-as** – ((laughs)) well, here's another fic for you to squeal at. I do hope you'll like though… TT BUT! If you happen to almost "die" again, I know this KH hospital serving you and your needs like HEAVEN! Lol!

**0jadecat0** – cliffhangers, I heard, are like this little (cute) devil poking your mind every night! Danggit! Who knew they actually exist?? O.o wowwer! And what, there's a _Review: the Movie_?! How come I only heard it now?? I wanna watch it! It's made and produced by none other than 0jadecat0 herself! I want VIP passes too!! ((laughs)) Thanks for the review! It always makes me smile every time I read it! Honest!

I'd like to dedicate this to all those who reviewed!

**FallenAnimosity**

**SexySpoonsWillRuleUsAll**

**WindyGalux**

**S2 Shounen Ai**

**DemonGirl13**

**Atomsk-sama**

**Nicrafetix**

**Aeternus-Spes**

**TheDarkTraveller**

**Axel's Iris is Roxas**

**Photographed Memories**

**XxTypoMasterxX**

**KH Roxas my sox-as**

**Aryna.Tahashi**

**Axelalive**

**Pyrokinetic Axel**

**0jadecat0**

**Cherry**

**Soppakulho**

**Yaoi Addicted**

…and to those who **alerted **and **faved**! Yay!

* * *

"Looking for this…?" Axel smirked at Roxas, raising his hand that held the black cell phone in front of him.

* * *

"…"

The blonde was stunned. He was so stunned; he just froze right in front of Axel. Who wouldn't when you were expecting your sibling to be at the door, not a famous artist? _Oh shit, no…_ Sweat was starting to slide down Roxas' head to his chin. He then gulped in disbelief.

Was this for real?

Axel looked back at him, blinking. He then leaned against door's threshold and crossed his arms on his chest. Amused was now the expression on his face as he waited for the blonde to respond anything.

"Wh-what are you doing here…?" Roxas finally choked out, backing a little away from the singer to a safe distance. The younger teen started to feel the heat rising up to his face, precisely his cheek while he stared at the older teen's piercing emerald eyes.

"I came to return this, what else?" Axel held the gadget up again for the blonde to see. Roxas' blue eyes couldn't get anymore wider. "Don't YOU want it back?" The red-head asked in a teasing manner, leaning more in comfortable position on the threshold. Obviously, Axel was starting to have fun.

As for Roxas, his stunned phase was now over (thank goodness!) and finally got back at his normal self. He shook his head then glared at Axel for his 'teasing' or whatever he was doing with him. "Yeah, I want it back." The blonde said it straight but still a bit fidgety. "Thanks." Roxas was about the grab his mobile phone when Axel pulled it away from his reach.

Roxas furrowed his eyebrows then looked at the red-head. "What?"

"Not yet." Axel told when he saw the confusion in Roxas' eyes. He then stuffed the device inside his black pants and showed a smirk at the younger teen. Without warning, he leaned in front of him, just about close to Roxas' ear and whispered slowly, "How about you invite me inside? I'm kind of thirsty…"

The way the singer said it was dangerous… or so that was Roxas' thought. "No way!" The blonde suddenly blurted out, his face turning even redder.

Axel smirked, feeling the younger one tensed before him. He leaned even closer, his lips almost touching the blonde's sensitive ear and avowed, "If you don't, I will not return your little precious phone."

Roxas gulped and immediately backed away, his face what looked like a tomato and breathing uneven. "F-fine!"

The red-head smiled victoriously.

Axel didn't know why though. He enjoyed being close to this "Roxas". That even said, he forgot the whole thing about the latter brawling at him when they first met.

Hell, the whole thing didn't matter to Axel now. What mattered now was being close to this blonde in anyway he could…

As for Roxas, he sighed and let the artist inside his home the second time. The reason why he let the "heartless jerk" he once claimed Axel was unknown. Maybe Roxas wanted him to be there with him? No way! He could never forgive the singer treating him like some rag doll before… couldn't he?

Oh yes, Roxas remembered he was doing this for his cell phone. Yep, that was right. FOR HIS CELL PHONE AND HIS CELL PHONE ALONE. Not because he wanted Axel inside or anything that was related his once admiration with him.

His. Cell phone.

Axel made his way inside the house. He was still familiar with the place and knew where to go. "It was hard getting here using only a motorbike. It's tiring, you know."

The blonde just grumbled as a response, following his visitor to the living room. When they reached the said room, Axel happily sat on the same couch before and relaxed. "Hmmmm… I remembered this…" He then looked at his left, spotting a very familiar box.

It was same first aid box before. Axel couldn't help but smirked as he remembered clearly.

"What do you want?" Roxas said under gritted teeth, a little annoyed when he witnessed Axel being too casual inside his very own home. However, the red-head didn't take this an offense and instead glanced at him. The red-head answered coolly:

"I want iced lemon-tea. Is that alright? Or if not, just water."

Roxas' looked at him, shocked. Did just Axel say that very politely? _And nicely?_ That was definitely weird. What had gotten to him? "Fine…"

The blonde left him alone inside the living room and went in the kitchen. Spotting the window, he saw the surrounding a bit shadowy. He figured it was starting to get late but when he noted the hanging wall-clock, it was only 4 in the afternoon. "Don't tell me it's gonna rain…"

Roxas stopped in front of the fridge, opened the door and searched for a bottle of lemon-tea. Sadly, there was none. Instead, he grabbed the large bottle of water and poured in a glass. Minutes later, he returned where Axel was and gave his drink.

"Oh, nice and cold… I like it." The red-head commented almost happily, gladly accepting the glass from the blonde.

Roxas stood there near his side, observing the singer while he drank. _His outside appearance hasn't change at all… but why has his personality did?_ The blonde got out from his thinking when he felt a slight touch on his sleeves.

"Here." Axel said, returning the empty glass. Roxas took it and instead of going back inside the kitchen, he placed it on one of the table around and left it there.

"I got you your drink… Now, can I have my phone back?" Roxas asked the red-head once more, looking very serious. The blonde stood next to him as he sat but the red-head showed no signs of returning the gadget just yet.

To Axel, returning Roxas' meant no more reason for him to see the younger teen. But the real question was… Why did it matter to him not seeing Roxas anymore?

The mere thought of it felt an instant sharp pain inside the red-head's chest.

He had to do something before he leaves. Anything.

Just then thunder roared loudly, causing the two to jolt up suddenly. Sounds of splats could be heard everywhere. A heavy downpour followed the thunder. Axel and Roxas looked at the window to confirm what they were thinking.

Great, it was drizzling outside.

"How are you gonna go out now?"

"I was thinking of staying for a while, yeah?"

"Ugh… I can't believe this…"

Silence. A very, long and awkward silence.

"Then why don't you call your manager? Tell him to pick you up like you did last time?" Roxas frowned at him, his arms crossed against his chest. Not that he wanted the company, he just felt uneasy with Axel being around.

But Axel laid his back against the couch and relaxed. "Hmmm… I don't want to disturb since I went here alone… No one knows actually." The singer said it straight, closing his eyes and felt a little lulled because of the rain. He was starting to drift off to sleep on Roxas when he felt his pocket vibrating. "Huh…?" He flipped it open, _again,_ and read:

**Rox! I'm stuck outside the rain! Riku's here with me and it might take a while! Just find something to eat, sorry!**

"Uh… I think this is for you." Axel raised the phone to Roxas, who immediately grabbed-hold it the second the red-head showed it to him.

"No, duh!" The blonde answered sarcastically, glaring at the singer as he snatched the device. He looked at it, and then frowned. "WHAT?!"

"Would you like me to keep you company, _Rox_…?" Axel sneered lightly, seeing as though Roxas was doing the cutest pout he had ever seen before.

"When the rain stops, you'll be leaving!" The younger male snapped back, retreating inside the kitchen.

Axel just sighed. "This is going to be hard work…" He looked at the window once more and noticed the unusual blackness of the sky. It was almost like night. Well, a half of an hour already passed so the red-head assumed it was already around 5 in the afternoon.

And it continued on, both teens not talking to each other. It would either be Roxas from time-to-time would check up on him but would not talk or Axel just resting at the couch.

Neither spoke with each other, nor brought up a conversation.

The clock ticked-tocked until it was now 6:30 in the evening.

_This is hard. God, I thought this would soon be over… but why is the rain stopping? I don't like when he's around. What more if his other members found out that he's here? Scandals! I know this kind of stuffs! I saw it on TV's! Medias are like eagles, waiting for scoops and all, for good publicity! Dammit, Axel has to go!_

Roxas looked at the living room from the kitchen, since he couldn't go up to his room, and saw the red spikes at the singer. He was still there and usually quiet. Roxas wondered why all of a sudden… What was up with Axel?

Little did Roxas know, the red-head was also lost in his train of thoughts, pondering about the situation at hand.

_I guess this was a bad idea. I shouldn't have come here. I should've just let Xigbar returned his phone and not me. C'mon, just look at us! Nothing! So much for trying to be friends with him… He doesn't show any promising behavior or anything. That's it! I'm leaving!_

Axel, deciding to leave now, stood from the couch. He made his way around the living room to where the blonde was to say his thanks. A little sad though but now it didn't matter.

This was now useless and Axel was starting to think that.

"Axel…?" Roxas blinked at him, seeing the taller male at the door. "What are you doing?"

The red-head just stared at the ceiling, saying, "I'll be going now. Thanks for the water... and for letting me in." And with that, he turned around and was ready to leave.

Time suddenly stopped when the two males left their gazes with each other. Oddly enough, Roxas felt his heart beating fast again. What was going on? Why was Roxas feeling that way all of a sudden?

Axel felt the same sharp pain as well, but ignored it afterwards.

BAM!!

And the lights went off. Soon after, total darkness enveloped the house.

"GAH!!" Axel shrieked when he accidentally tripped over something, like a table, causing him to fall flat on the floor. He winced for a while, aiding his foot. When he opened his eyes, blackness welcomed him. "WHAT THE?!"

The sound of a glass breaking alarmed Roxas. He immediately ran to the living room but bumped against the wall. "OW!!!" Roxas groaned loudly, feeling his nose.

"Hey, are you okay??" Axel sounded, trying to search the blonde's whereabouts in the darkness.

"I'm, ugh, fine…" Roxas finally spoke to him for the first minus the angry tone. This time, the blonde felt the wall on him and made his way. "What about you? Are you okay?'

"Yeah, I think so… I also think I broke something. Sorry. Where's your flashlight?"

"Looking for it."

Roxas walked slowly in the darkness with his hands on the wall as guidance. This was unbelievable, he thought. Just when things were starting to look good, a black-out just had to happen.

He continued trying to search his way when he felt something on the bottom of his feet. Something furry, something moving, something weird…

It scared the hell out of Roxas. "GAAAAAAAAH!!!"

"Roxas…?" Axel sounded again but this time, he received no answer. Worried, he got up and followed the blonde's voice when again, he tripped. "DAMMIT!"

But this was no something. Axel heard it went "Ooof!"

"Is that you Roxas…?" Axel asked, his hand making its way to find the blonde's head. He touched what felt like the nose, then cheek and lastly the chin. "Yup, that' you."

"You're squishing me…" The younger male on the bottom coughed a bit angrily, trying to catch his breath. "Get off, you big lump…"

"Sorry…"

Just when things couldn't get anymore embarrassing, the lights came back. Axel looked down to see an angry blonde growling at him. His weight was all over the small teen, thus, Roxas couldn't move.

They were lying near at the door, between the living room and kitchen.

"Well?" The blonde asked him, waiting for him to get up. When he felt that Axel shifted on him, a relief sigh escapes his mouth. _Thank goodness this is over…_ He closed his eyes for a moment when…

"…!"

Suddenly, instead of feeling released, there was pressure on Roxas' lips. The blonde gasped, immediately opening his blue orbs to see Axel, still on top of him and lips where on his.

Time instantly stopped again.

Axel finally leaned back, looking Roxas in the eyes with his mouth still open because of the kiss. Roxas blushed, facing the same person who took his first kiss…

…and now, his second kiss.

"I'm getting back what I did to you last time. Consider this as a 'sorry' sort-of-thing…" This time, there was seriousness in the eyes of Axel. Roxas eyes went wide.

He was surprised.

Once again, Axel leaned down and crushed his lips on the blonde's ones. That caught Roxas off-guarded, squeaking at the sudden contact.

An opportunity rose and Axel saw this, sliding his tongue inside, licking Roxas' lips first then his teeth. The red-head's hand looked for the younger teen's wrist, pinning them down to prevent him from protesting.

Roxas whimpered, feeling his mouth being invaded with a foreign thing. "S-stop…" He managed to whimper between lip-lock but the red-head didn't listen as he gently bit Roxas' lower lip, causing him to whimper more.

"S-stop…!" Roxas finally screamed and with all his might, pushed the singer off of him. The once lip-lock was now gone.

And with flushed face and bruised lips, Roxas screamed at the red-head in front of him, "Sorry…?! That was your 'sorry'?! You almost violated me! How could you, Axel!" Tears were now starting to fall on Roxas' cheek while his voice was starting to crack.

He didn't want this… He didn't need this kind of thing…

Roxas felt sullied and couldn't help but cry hard. He was sitting there, sobbing hard at Axel, who felt immediately guilty.

The red-head the reached out for the blonde's shaking body and held him. "I'm… I'm so sorry…" He sadly whispered, cradling him. This time, Roxas didn't push him away and just sob against his chest.

Axel didn't mean what he did. He… He really wanted to kiss Roxas. And he felt that the only way for him to do so was to do it as an apology as well. Sadly, it was a mistake.

He didn't mean to make Roxas cry. How Axel wished to wipe those tears away and whisper over and over again "I'm sorry…"

But it looked like there was no way he would be doing that now. Because right now, he just broke the person he like his heart… again. What was Axel going to do now…?

* * *

**A/N:** Argh! The ending's a real crap! ((cries)) I dunno what I was thinking ending it that way! I kinda wish I had done more. Sadly, that's only my mind could muster to do! ((stabs own head)) Well, anyway, the next chapter might be the final one… well, maybe? Hee…

Roxas: ((holds the script booklet)) we had to rehearse that SCENE like, 5 times!! ((fumes)) Axel kept on saying he couldn't get it right!

Axel: he he he… that's right… ((evil smirk))

Demyx: I think he's playing with ya, rox… ((points a snickering pyromaniac))

Roxas: darn you, axel!! ((stomps Axel's foot))

Axel: ow! Ow!


	10. One Last Moment!

**A/N:** Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh… my apologies for not updating for sooo long! Lot of things happened around here and yes, for a while, my inspiration ran off with someone else! But now, she came back… Here I am!

Argh! I hope you like the little twist below. ((cries)) I want my chocolates!

Ah, we're on **chapter 10** now, people. Just reminding you… Oh, oh! Congratulations to this fic for reaching 5000+ hits! I owe it all to you great viewers! ((claps merrily))

**Note #1:** I obviously don't own anything! Don't make me say it again! It breaks my little heart! ((drops on the floor)) Gah!!

((coughs)) Well, I of course, dedicate this chapter to:

**WindyGalux**

**Sakura Shoizu**

**Aeternus-Spes**

**DemonGirl13**

**0jadecat0**

**TheDarkTraveller**

**S2 Shounen Ai**

**Cherry**

**Aryna.Tahashi**

**XxTypoMasterxX**

**KH Roxas my sox-as**

**SufferingLostSoul**

**Splee**

**KeyInterwined…**

**SoraPuppy**

**Axelalive**

* * *

But it looked like there was no way he would be doing that now. Because right now, he just broke the person he like his heart… again. What was Axel going to do now…?

* * *

"This is such pain! Dammit!" Paine, the editor of the high-rated tabloid – Destiny Times, groaned loudly as she tossed what looked like an example newspaper that should be printed for next week. Sadly, the entertainment industry section of their paper had nothing, no sparks.

It was, after all, no happenings in the show business world lately. Destiny Times had nothing to neither broadcast nor tell.

"How about we stall them? Put advertisements like before?" Yuna, one of the distributors of the paper advised while she poured her boss a hot coffee to ease up her nerves. "I'm sure the people would notice…wouldn't they…?"

Both female sighed in defeat. The showbiz section would show nothing! If this would go on, they might be replaced with another tabloid group.

Just then, came bustling a sweating and wet Rikku on the wooden door. Both females looked at their partner (heaving hard) surprised, then, noticing on her right hand a camera.

"I GOT SCOOP!" The cheerful girl triumphantly said, raising the said gadget up on the air. A mischievous smirk spread across her lips and she continued, "…and the rain didn't stop me from getting it!"

"Scoop…?" Yuna and Paine exchanged confuse looks and then turned to their co-worker. Then they saw her closing all windows, the door and the blinds of their office and looked to be trying to prevent any intruder coming in or hearing anything.

"I was out to look around when I saw this familiar motorbike outside this house!" The golden-haired girl started, seating between her two buddies and opening her digital camera right before them. "Of course, it rained at the same time and I was like, "what the hell?!" but when I turned around, I saw a window and boom! All the lights went off! Would you believe that?!"

"Stop stalling and get to the point!" The editor dead-panned, a bit irritated but sadly, Rikku paid no mind to her.

"Still, the gods were very nice to me, letting _MOI_ catch this VERY sweet and not to mention SCANDALOUS moment!"

The second Rikku said, "SCANDALOUS", she raised the camera to Yuna and Paine for them to see a very unusual image.

Both females took it and…

"Oh, shit! Don't tell me that's—!!" Paine agape suddenly as she looked very fervently at the image before her. Yuna followed, gasping loudly but covered her mouth immediately.

"My word…" The brown-haired paled, staring at the picture while she shook her head side-ways. "No way…"

"YES WAY!" Rikku did a very evil laugh as she zoomed in even more the image in her digital camera. Her laughter rang inside the secluded room and no one knew the scoop was about to be revealed anytime soon.

Because the image was none other than the red-head vocalist of the famous rock band, "The Order", lying on top, with his lips pressed hard against, on a younger and unknown teen male.

* * *

The days passed in a whim and "The Order" continued going in top charts. Their CDs took the music stores by storm, selling like hell to many fans. They reigned supreme in the music business; they had fame, fortune and all.

Except for one thing and it was a certain red-head that was unhappy despite the prominence…

The interaction between him and Roxas was left in the dark and unsaid and no one had clue about it except for him and the young one. Right after "that", both males didn't see each other again.

It was either anxiety or shame, Axel didn't know. All he knew was, he would never see the boy again.

…Much to his dismay.

"Okay, back to the music booth!" Xigbar signaled his stars, pointing the room where recordings were done. Demyx happily complied, dragging the poor keyboardist to their destination. Marluxia continued sorting out his fan-mails as he followed the two, groaning every now and then every time he received a weird mail.

Obsess fans couldn't get anymore bizarre, according to the drummer. Nonetheless, the pink-haired man appreciated their wonderful support.

Behind the group was the silent Axel. He walked slow, not minding if anyone noticed his unusual behavior. His eyes shone lifelessly and his appearance looked to be tired. Even though his co-member tried to talk to him, he didn't say anything.

Still, every recordings or practices, everyone knew he would shove his current depressing mood and would get down to business. None knew that Axel took his career very seriously now, unlike before.

"Hold it!" Their manager said, stopping the four males at their tracks. "Where's Larxene??"

Everyone, except for Axel, looked around and indeed found no Larxene. Just then, a loud stomping coming from the hallway echoed. All of them turned at the corner, spotting a very enraged Larxene.

"AXEL!" She first screamed as continued stomping her way to the group. When she was near them, she screamed again, "DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!"

The said male looked at her confused yet irritated, his current mood slowly washing way. "What…?"

"Uh, Larx, are you okay…?" Marluxia soothingly said but received a death glare from the only female of the group. The drummer hastily shut his mouth and sweat-dropped. Instantaneously, Xigbar stepped forward to take the matter and the fuming guitarist at his hands.

"What is it, Larxene? You're 6 minutes late and now you're here, you're yelling at your vocalist. What is the matter?"

"What is the matter you asked?! Are you fucking joking me?!" She snapped at her manager, her rage continued to rise. She then turned to Axel, pointing him and continued, "THAT is the matter!"

In just second, Larxene held out Destiny Times at her hand and displayed a very large photo of Axel kissing a young teen with large bold text written:

"THE ORDER'S VOCALIST IS GAY?"

Demyx' eyes widen in surprise, Zexion remained silent and Marluxia obviously frowned. All of them turned to Axel, who they saw very much surprised. His eyes large and breathing stopped.

"Well, aren't you going to explain?! Hell, when the media would see this, they'll hunt down not only you, but us as well!" Larxene angrily said, waving the reading material around. "I'm not going to risk losing "The Order" if that is what you're thinking!"

"Larxene, quiet." Xigbar spoke calmly, trying not to agitate the raging female while retrieving the reading material from her. Afterwards, he turned to the vocalist and said, "We'll talk about this now whether you like it or not."

Axel bit his lip and looked away. When the red-head turned, he saw his other co-members staring at him confused and worried in the corner of his eye.

Axel sighed. _Looks like the jig is up…_

* * *

"Woah! Is it true?!"

"Roxas, you lucky bastard!!"

"I thought you don't like Axel anymore! You were just pulling our leg!"

Roxas blinked at his three best friends when he noticed them frolicking around him like bees to a honey. Inside the Usual Spot, the four decided to meet up and hang out. Roxas was the first one to arrive. The three came in late.

The second the three stepped inside, they were wearing weird smiles. It was obvious and Roxas quirked a brow at his friends, very much suspicious. And that scene happened afterwards.

"What are you talking about…??" The blonde stared at them skeptically. "And did I hear you say _Axel_??"

The moment Roxas mentioned "Axel", Olette started squealing while she shook her head happily. "Kyaah! Kyaah!" she continued squealing in delight.

(Note: Olette did a fan-girl squeal type, in case no one understood. Now, moving on…)

Hayner and Pence took each side of the blonde, placing a hand on both of his shoulders and said in unison, "Congratulations, mister lucky guy!"

"What…?" Clearly, Roxas was starting to get creep out.

"C'mon, quit playing with us!" Hayner poked his side and continued, "We all know you and Axel are lovers now!"

"Who knew you'd be the one!" Pence chimed in, grinning goofily. "Well, you are a good looker! Way to go!"

The blonde paused for a while, trying to sink in the information he just heard. When the last piece of info came in, then it hit him like lightning.

"AXEL AND I ARE LOVERS?! WHAT THE HELL?!"

Then it was Olette's turn, pulling up the publication in front of Roxas. Roxas, in returned, stared back, seeing the picture of the vocalist's lips on a young teen that looked like him.

Scratch that, it WAS him. Roxas couldn't deny that.

Heat rose up to his cheeks, remembering what happened days ago between him and Axel. It was true that vocalist kissed him but it was false that they were lovers.

They couldn't possibly be lovers, Roxas pondered on. There was no way Axel would return the feelings… would he?

And besides, Roxas threw his feelings away for the red-head didn't he?? Right after that incident, all were left in the dark.

The feelings and emotions were left behind. Everything.

But then why was it he felt his heart jumped when he got a glimpsed of the image? When Roxas stared at the picture, he noticed the way Axel's lips touched his.

Soft and passionate. It was unquestionably full of emotions.

"Roxas, you're blushing…" Olette stated obviously and that got Roxas out of his trance.

"I… I… Guys, we're… we're not lovers…" Roxas choked out, feeling a bit light-headed as he stared at Destiny Times. The pressure he felt inside himself was too much; the blonde had to sit down. His heart pumped hard against his chest and felt so warm around his face. "Oh, man…"

Hayner took the reading material from the blonde's hand asked, "What do you mean? And, are you okay, Rox?"

The said male was about to open his mouth and speak when he heard noises outside their place. Curious, Pence was the one who checked what the noises were, only to say, "Holy shit! Roxas you gotta hide!"

"What's wrong?!" Olette worriedly asked, looking Roxas then at Pence.

"Camera man, reporters and paparazzi are around the area! I think they want you!"

* * *

_What do I feel…? Well, for starters, I feel, uh… what was that word again? "S" something… "Sad" was it? Yeah, that's right. I'm sad. But why am I sad? Every time Roxas looked pain, I feel this piercing thing-y in my chest._

_I remembered the way he looked at me when I forced my way with him. Well, not technically "my way with him", I just kissed his lips._

_I guess that was too hard, was it? He looked at me in pain. Then afterwards, I was in pain too. What's up with that?_

_I like the kid, yeah. Every time I was with him, everything looks bright. It used to be dark around but he was a candle that gave glow._

_Wow, nice lyrics… I better write that… _

_Well, anyways…_

_He was… brave enough to face me. The times when our eyes would cross, my breathing hitches._

_Sure, he was a brat at first, saying those mean stuffs to me. But right now, it doesn't matter anymore. I don't care anymore._

_I… I want him._

_If I catch you laughing at my sappy-ness, say good bye to your soul, dammit._

"So… How are we going to deal with the media?" Demyx asked, looking at Xigbar concerned. "I mean, once they'll see the newspaper, we're as good as dead."

"How about we conduct a little concert, yes?" Marluxia proffered as he rubbed his chin. "That way, we'll hit two birds with one stone.

Demyx furrowed his brows and then pouted cutely, "I don't get it!"

"It means… The concert will not only help clear the issue out but also, help our little buddy over there." Zexion spoke as he glanced Axel, only to see him smirking at them. "You like it, huh?"

"I still can't believe this…" Larxene told, filing her nails. When she looked at Axel, a little smile spread across her lips. "…but, if that kid would actually help you then it's fine. All I want is to save this band, that's it."

"Then that's the plan!" Xigbar finally disclosed. "Operation: Declaration Concert will commence next week. Axel, you better be prepared with those lyrics!"

Axel smirked pronounced when the meeting was finished. He finally told his co-members and of course, his manager a little of what was happening. The only way to get the media off their backs was to do the concert. Not only that, he was planning to say something else to a certain blonde on stage. That was now or never.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

****

****

* * *

**A/N:** Argh… Just tell me if I ended this right or not. Since many of you asked chapter 10 not to be the final chapter, I added that little twist. Right now, I'm not even sure if it's good or something!

Please review, my pretties… ((eats a rock))


	11. Upon Arrival!

**A/N:** Welcome, welcome and more welcomes!! ((claps happily)) I've updated as soon as I can since I was very much inspired with the reviews viewers sent me! Oh the happiness! ((dies and goes to Hea—somewhere)) So, we're at the 11th chapter now and yes, I aimed it to be long.

So, is it long enough…?? ((wonders)) I hope this chapter will spike you even more!

**Note #1:** me no own anything. Me own a box of Pocky. Want some?? ((laughs silly))

**Note #2:** to those who were expecting for me to answer their reviews (like sweet **KH Roxas my sox-as** and adorable **0jadecat0**), I apologize for not saying anything for now. I'm like, in a hurry right now and I really, really want to post this chappie! Here, have a cookie instead! Talk to you guys at the last chapter! ((sniffles))

I would live to dedicate this chapter to those who had the time to stop by and review this convoluted fic! Thanks a lot to:

**FallenAnimosity**

**Aryna.Tahashi**

**Aeternus-Spes**

**WindyGalux**

**Launch Shinra**

**DemonGirl13**

**Kabby667**

**Suirensan**

**Mamotte Ageru**

**TheDarkTraveller**

**0jadecat0**

**KH Roxas my sox-as**

**S2 shounen ai**

**SufferingLostSoul**

**Cherry**

**Axelalive**

**XxTypoMasterxX**

**Memory'sRemorse**

**JCMaxwell-Yuy**

**JoshuaWard**

**Splee**

* * *

Axel's smirk pronounced when the meeting was finished. He finally told his co-members and of course, his manager a little of what was happening. The only way to get the media off their backs was to do the concert. Not only that, he was planning to say something else to a certain blonde on stage. That was now or never.

* * *

"_Last issue of Destiny Times said that sensational vocalist Axel of "The Order" is in a hot relationship with a young teen, according our resources, named Roxas, and said to be gay. Unfortunately, this gossip is still unproved by the singer himself._

_Xigbar, manager of the rock band didn't allow us to interview the singer however said that they will answer the burning question in their concert that will be held at Hallow Bastion Convention Ha—CLICK!"_

Roxas sighed as held the remote controller in front of the TV. It was the news and there was no way getting away with that anymore since the word was out.

'_In a hot relationship?' Man, people's imagination can get totally crazy…_ The blonde leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes, distressed. Right now, he was more confused than ever.

_How the hell am I going to deal with this?? Things have gone from bad to worse! I bet right now, the media's up in the front of my very home, stalking me like eagles!_

_Of all the people, why does it have to be me?? Am I being punished, Kami-sama? Then again, this is all Axel's fault! If he hadn't shown up in my house last time and ki— _

Before he could even state the whole word, Roxas' face heated up again. There he was again, blushing like crazy. Shaking his head, he tried erasing the image inside his mind but failed to do so.

There was no doubt that what Axel did to Roxas left him an impression.

A big, BIG impression that was.

And how come Axel had not yet made a statement about the little fiasco? Roxas didn't understand and was clueless. _Shouldn't he be denying it the second the story came out? I know celebrities want to have their names crystal clear in the showbiz world. _

Groaning, the blonde gave up thinking about it for now and just lied on the couch, wishing this problem he was accidentally pulled in, to be over.

"You know… You can't keep hiding inside the house forever." Emerging from the kitchen was Sora. "I know this must be very hard for you but how about start telling them your side to the press about this thing?"

"And get mobbed by thousands of rabid fan by doing so? I don't think so…"

The brunette frowned at him, grimacing, "Then what will you do?"

Roxas sighed. "I'm not sure anymore…"

Sora's face expressed deep sorrow for his younger brother. Seriously, what were they going to do? And was Axel doing something about it? The brunette didn't know and just hoped that Axel knew what he was doing by not making a statement about the issue.

Just then, a noise that sounded like rummaging against the main door was heard by the brothers. "What was that??" Roxas asked, looking at the direction of the said entrance.

With caution, Sora made his way to the door and just stared at it. In just seconds, something slipped inside.

A small, white envelope.

The brunette leaned down and got it. Turning it over, Sora saw that it was addressed to his younger sibling. "Hey, it's yours!"

"What…?"

The brunette returned to his previous post and gave the envelope to his younger brother. "It said it was from a "Flurry of Dancing Flames"-person. What a weird name!" Sora commented, staring the white item with both curiosity and suspicion.

"I don't think that was the sender's name, Sora… Wait, let me read it." Slowly, the blonde tore it open and revealed a paper, an ID and 6 small cards. Roxas then read the paper:

**Roxas,**

**I want you to attend our concert this Friday. Inside this letter have six tickets for your buddies who also want to attend. If not, just give them away since these are worth a lot. Got that memorized?**

**Lastly, a VIP Pass for you. It's the ID, in case your little brain doesn't know what it is. Whether you liked it or not, someone will pick you up since I couldn't afford getting you myself. And yeah, the media will come after you if you're planning to come alone so just obliged, got it? **

**Don't complain, you punk. I arranged this all just for you.**

**Axel, "The Order".**

Muttering the last word, which was Axel's name; Roxas dropped the letter and the envelope on the floor and stared ahead. "No… way…"

"What is this?! Some kind of prank?!" Snarled Sora as grabbed the item and was about to tore it to tiny pieces when Roxas intervened. "Don't tell me you believe this, Rox??"

The blonde shook his head and gently pulled the paper away from his brother. "Sora, this isn't a prank. I KNOW Axel sent this."

"Yeah, how?"

"Knowing Axel and how he talks, he once called me "punk" and used that "Got it memorized?" thing on me last time." Roxas told while he tightly clutched the envelope against his chest. "And the letter says it all."

The brunette stared at his brother with suspicion still in his blue eyes but nonetheless, said, "Alright, we still have 2 more days until this concert so in the meantime, be cautious. I still don't believe what the letter says."

"We'll just have to wait then…" With that, Roxas gave one glance at the letter on his hands and felt his heart loudly thumping against his chest. What was Axel trying to pull on him now?

* * *

Inside the music room of Disney Music building, the members of the band, minus their vocalist, relaxed for a while. They just sat on the couch; Zexion reading another new book, Larxene flipping the pages of the latest music magazine, Demyx happily drawn to his sitar (playing the instrument while he was at it) and Marluxia staring at compact mirror.

Since Axel would be late, they decided to start their usual practices also late.

"Hmmmm…" The blonde girl hummed, as she continued looking at the pages. "You know, I'm quite amazed to find out Axel likes someone… and a guy no less."

Hearing the female, Marluxia glanced at the side of his mirror and laughed. "Didn't expect that, did you?"

"Hell, no…" Larxene shrugged, once more looking over the reading material. "Right now, I'm not going to be surprised to find out that there's another homo here in the band. Geez, why are all the cute ones gay?"

Out of nowhere, Zexion blurted out in just a fair voice, "You calling me cute?"

"Are you insisting that you're gay?"

But the keyboardist didn't look at the female and just shrugged, "I might have."

Larxene just groaned. "Indeed all the cute ones are homo."

"So…" Marluxia coughed, trying to come up with another topic. "…anyone in particular that you like, Zexion?" The drummer glanced at the said male, only to catch him staring at another certain someone inside the room. "Oh…"

"I'm not ashamed about it. Since you asked nicely who it was, I told you." Zexion told in a serious tone but afterwards, Marluxia saw him smiling gently. Subsequently, Zexion shot him a glare. "Now, quiet. I don't want you telling the whole world about it. There's no need for you-know-who to know."

Marluxia sweat-dropped, "So much for not being ashamed…"

Demyx then looked at them, tilting his head to one side cutely and asked, "Watcha talking about??" Setting aside his blue musical instrument, he sat beside Zexion and asked again.

"Nothing that concerns you…" Zexion coldly said, ignoring the mullet teen.

Demyx stuck his tongue out. "Meanie!"

"Yeah, yeah…" The keyboardist lifted his book up; successfully covering his whole face and the blush that was slowly taking over his cheeks. Had Zexion said that there was no way he would be caught dead blushing over Demyx?

Well now, he did.

Just then, once again, Xigbar busted in the room with such force, making the four jerked up in surprise. "Hello, kiddies! I just finished mailing the special letter to our little Romeo!" He smirked victoriously, feeling very proud for finishing his task. "And the reporter didn't see me doing it! Everything's falling into place!"

"His name is 'Roxas', manager…" The sitar-player corrected. The said manager just continued to beam.

"No matter! We're here to drive-off those blood-thirsty reporters and at the same time, give everyone the best performance "The Order" has ever done!"

Larxene looked at her manager worriedly, "Aren't you sugar-high today? It creeps me out…"

Xigbar just laughed in his "HO HO HO!!"-style of his. "I can't wait for Friday to come!"

* * *

Indeed Friday did arrive in a blink of an eye, which was according to the blonde, and Roxas himself couldn't contain his nervousness. Who would when you were mailed by the hottest singer there was, telling you to wait because there would be someone picking you up to attend a big concert?

Roxas' mind never once crossed that idea. Hell, he didn't imagine that of all the people, he would be the one.

What was Pence's term about it? Roxas was the "chosen one!" Afterwards, the said term was accompanied by the hysterical laugh of Hayner and the quiet giggle of Olette. Did they actually think it was funny?

DING DONG!

Cue on fast heart-beating. That got Roxas' off his deep thinking.

"Uh, Rox… Someone's at door… By the looks of it, he's one of the guys in MIB! I'm not kidding! They got the shades, the black suits and everything!" Sora told in surprise as he peeked through the curtains near the door. It was 7 in the evening and both Sora and Roxas suited up for the occasion. Like it was told in Axel's letter, someone would pick up the blonde.

Then it was true. All true.

"I'll get that…" Roxas stood from the couch and went up the door. The second he opened the door, he was facing a very wide, and not to mention large body. "…yes?"

"Are you Roxas?" Asked the large man lowly afterwards, tilted his glasses to have a clear sight of the teen.

The blonde could only gulp then nodded.

With politeness and respect, the large man bowed and said in a gruff voice, "Pleased to meet you. The name's Lexaeus… I was sent by none other than Axel to get you. Are you ready to go?"

Stuttering was the only thing Roxas could do. _This guy looks like in he's working for FBI or something…_ The blonde then leaned to his side, spotting other members of the so-called FBI. "Uh… Did Axel really send you…?"

"You do not believe?"

"Um…"

"Axel knew you would react like this." Lexeaus added, catching Roxas off-guarded. "But he said that if do not believe in any of this, then I was ordered not to get you. It is your decision whether you'll come or not."

Roxas paused for a while, pondering over what Lexeaus said. _He did all of this… and I have to give credit for that but…_ Once more, the blonde glanced at the large man's side and spotted what looked like a limo guarded by other few older males. Roxas sighed, and afterwards, came up with a decision.

"I'm coming…"

Lexeaus smiled. "Right this way."

* * *

Upon arriving the Hall, hundreds of people could be seen swarming around the entrance. Fans of the rock band fell in different lines, buying tickets, items and the like.

Huge tarpaulins displayed on different areas, promoting the concert even more. It was nothing like Roxas had ever seen before. Everything looked huge… and overwhelming.

"W-wait…!" The blonde suddenly jolted up, making the driver stop the vehicle. From afar, Roxas spotted Riku with his 3 other friends. Sora, who was sitting right next to his younger brother, jumped out of the car suddenly.

"Sora! Where are you going?!"

The brunette waved at him, saying, "I'll see you inside! I think Axel wants to see you, without your brother! Just beep me if anything goes wrong!" And with that, Sora disappeared in the crowd when he came close to his friends.

Roxas groaned, somewhat his distress increasing. He was actually hoping for Sora to come with him as… emotional support when he was about to face the singer. Apparently, he had to face Axel alone.

Leaning back against the car seat, Roxas simply waited for the vehicle to stop in front of the backstage entrance. "We're here now…" Lexaeus announced rather grumpy.

The blonde stepped out of the car, and was greeted again by one those of the FBI's. This time, it was another older male, with bleached hair and beard around near his mouth "Good evening, Roxas. My name is Luxord and I was ordered by Axel to guide you inside."

_Is Axel really that rich?! He has his own guys to order around!_ Roxas face-faulted but still followed the older man, Luxord. _Man, these are like one of things you see in the movies…_ The blonde teen was about to step inside the building but one of the camera-men spotted him.

"IT'S ROXAS!!!!"

In just seconds, reporters, media and other entertainment people swarmed around poor Roxas, asking him many questions. Bright lights flashed in front of his eyes and microphones were shoved up to his nose.

"Is it true?!"

"Have you guys dated before?"

"When and how did you get together??"

"Are you stating, Roxas, that you're gay or bi??"

"How do you feel about all of these??"

Said pestered teen was starting to get terrified. He looked at every direction but found everyone standing in his way. Roxas couldn't speak, even though he wanted to, and tried to run but he felt his feet planted roots.

"Uh… I… I…"

Thankfully, Saix and Vexen, who were both working under Axel, intervened between the mob and Roxas and easily removed the latter out from harm's way. Luxord then followed the three.

Guiding the younger teen inside the backstage, the securities managed to prevent the media from getting further inside.

"Showbiz is a killer world." Saix told Roxas as he continued guiding him. Behind the two, were guarded by Luxord and Vexen. "I know life have been a bitch to you but I assure you everything will be fine from this point thereon."

The blonde was too stunned to speak. _Everything…will be fine from this point…?_ He just looked ahead and let the older male guide him to his destination.

Out of nowhere, a familiar voice spoke. "Glad you made it, Roxas…"

Said teen looked over his shoulder, spotting an unruly red spikes proudly standing up. When his blue orbs focused the image before him, Roxas saw none other than the person who was expecting him to come, leaning against the concrete wall and was smirking in front of him. "Axel…"

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so maybe the next chapter will be the final one so you guys better be tuning in to find out what will be the final!

Personally, I think I did good… but not great. ((sighs)) I hope I will not disappoint you, loyal viewers… ((tugs your sleeves and gives you the neko look)) Meow?

Until next time, guys! Don't forget to review!


	12. Getting it Memorized!

**A/N:** I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!! Erm, after two weeks, I think? I'm sorry, dear readers! I'm very much busy since schooling just came busting in, demanding me to get back at them! ((cries)) Being a senior is hard work!

Anyways, we're in the last chapter now! **Chapter 12** to be exact and this time, I promise, it's loooooooonger! Ha ha ha! Please enjoy!

Oh, oh! I received tons of reviews! ((is loved)) Oh, you dear readers… ((bats eye-lashes playfully)) You pamper me too much… He he he. ((is nuts))

**Note #1:** I, Setsuna, don't own the ever-beautiful KH series! Right now, I'm waiting for Final Mix+ to come! ((sniffles))

**Note #2:** I would like to dedicate this final chapter to **those reviewed me in the previous chapter**! Since you're so many, I will not write it down! ((whacks own head using pan)) And for those who **faved **and **alerted**! You guys are just awesome!

* * *

Said teen looked over his shoulder, spotting an unruly red spikes proudly standing up. When his blue orbs focused the image before him, Roxas saw none other than the person who was expecting him to come, leaning against the concrete wall and was smirking in front of him. "Axel…"

* * *

Axel leaned comfortably against the wall. He happily observed the different changes of expressions Roxas was unconsciously doing. "Aren't you happy to see me, Roxas?"

"I, uh…" The blonde could only mutter.

The hallway was unusually empty. Only the three, Luxord, Vexen and Saix, Axel and lastly Roxas were only the people that could be heard talking. Some of the people were at different areas, others were at the concert.

"You may leave us now, thank you." Axel told, staring at the three older males. In just seconds, only the red-head, with the younger teen, was standing inside the hallway.

Roxas was the first one who spoke, quite pleased that he mustered up enough strength to say something. "Why…? Why do you want me here?"

"Nothing much…" Was Axel's answer, staring at anything but the blonde. At the corner of his eyes, the singer saw the younger teen's slight frown. "Fine, I give."

Roxas just stared at him from a safe distance but knew well that his heart was thumping fast regardless how far he was from Axel.

"I want you to watch our concert. I want you to stay where you could see me very clearly without anyone disturbing you." Axel softly said while he fished-around his hands in his pockets. Again, he didn't look at the blonde or made no eye-contact.

"I… see…" Roxas replied, quite taken-aback with Axel's strange behavior. _Don't tell me this means something… could it…?_

An awkward silence entered and made both males a bit uncomfortable. Axel still leaning against the wall and Roxas just stood idly. Inside their heads, one thought popped up.

_What now…?_

"YOU!!" A shriek echoed inside the hallway, causing the two to look at their right. Stomping towards their direction was someone familiar.

Someone Roxas knew…

"YOU! I can't believe that it was you!!" A girl, with long burgundy locks, yelled at Roxas and giving him the deadliest glare there was. Roxas knew it…

It was the girl before.

The blonde frowned, looking very much annoyed. "It's you again…"

"Damn straight!" She shot back, narrowing her eyes. "A rich gal like me can afford passes, unlike some other people here!" Mocked the burgundy-haired female while staring at the blonde. "And I don't believe that you're Axel's lover! Hell, no!"

Roxas shrugged, shaking his head side-ways.

"I thought I got rid of you the last time but here you are, disturbing my love again! Why don't you just grow up and stop harassing Axel already! He doesn't like you!" This time, Roxas stared at her with surprise eyes.

What did she just say?

"You manipulated that photo and caused scandals! What a man you are! You don't deserve Axel and never will!" The burgundy-haired female advanced forward and raised her hand up. She was about to slap Roxas across the face when…

"Stop." Axel growled while catching her wrist in a perfect timing. He then tugged it forward, causing the girl to come onward to the singer. In a very dark voice, Axel whispered against her ear, "I will not do that if I were you. Get lost or I'll call the security and say that you ARE harassing me."

The female squeaked, retrieving her hand. She looked at Axel very hurtfully, then Roxas with disgust. "Good luck at the concert, Axel." And with that, she left.

"…"

"Fans… They get too creepy…" Axel suddenly commented, trying to ease up the situation. Turning to his side, he saw Roxas staring downward. "Don't tell me you got affected, kiddo."

There was a short pause before Roxas could reply. "No…"

"Good…" And with that, Axel suddenly grabbed the younger teen and pushed him on the wall. Using both of his hands, he trapped Roxas between the wall and his own body. Leaning dangerously close, Axel breathed, "Don't listen to what people say. You are who you are and you're the only one who can say what you deserve."

"A-axel…" Roxas managed to murmur nervously, suddenly feeling very weak. His body just gave in and his legs went fragile. The singer was so close, _too close_. Roxas knew he felt the red-head's hot breath near his face, causing him to go even weaker. His eyelids then felt heavy. "I… I…"

_What's this…? What's going on…? Something's changed… I feel so weird, indescribable. What's making me this way? WHO's making me this way? Is it… him?_

Axel leaned even closer, with one hand titling the younger teen's chin before his. He moved downward and slowly. The red-head too closed his eyes bit by bit when…

"AXEL!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" A voice, seemed to belong to Demyx, echoed inside the corridor, making the two jerked up. Emerging from one the corner was the mullet teen. "Oh, there you are! We're on in just minutes and you suddenly disappeared!"

But then Demyx stopped rambling and his eyes went wide slowly. "Am I… interrupting something here…?"

"You just did." Axel dead-panned, removing his grasp from the embarrassed teen. "And I'll be there, don't worry."

Roxas just went dead silence, cheeks flushed and head spinning. _Oh, man… oh, man…_

The sitar-player just beamed, not very much affected by the sight before him. "He must be Roxas, right? Let's talk some time, Roxy!" And with that, he grabbed Axel by the arm and started tugging him away. "C'mon, let's go! You can talk to him later!"

"See ya at the concert, Roxas…" Axel spoke while he was being dragged away. He then gave the blonde a very sexy wink before disappearing.

"…Ri…ght."

Leaving the teen alone, Roxas finally dropped on the floor on his knees and breathed heavily. His heart once again thumped hard against his chest. His face looked undeniably a ripe tomato and his head felt light. _W…what's happening here…? I can't keep up…_

Axel's advances towards him made Roxas felt different. It was something unlike before. What was Axel trying to imply? Why was Axel doing that to him? Roxas was very clueless and just wished he knew why.

"Are you okay?" A very worried voice asked, coming from behind. Tilting his head up, Roxas saw the three older males earlier crouching before him. "You look pale." Luxord observed.

"I'm… fine…" Roxas managed to say while standing up.

"We'll take you now to your room. That is where you'll watch "The Order" on-stage, as arranged by Axel himself."

The blonde could only sweat-dropped. _If I hear one more "Axel", I'll explode…_ Nevertheless, Roxas followed the three to find his destination.

* * *

"So… That WAS Roxas, right?" Demyx casually asked, not trying to sound very much eager.

The two artists trotted their way to the designated room in fast speed, not wanting to be late as though they already were. The concert would be starting in just minutes and all was missing was him and the sitar-player.

Axel just kept a straight face. "Yep."

"He's cute…" Demyx commented, very much pleased. "I'm sure he'll like what your surprise for him once you go up on that stage."

"Enough about me…" Axel said straight, continuing walking in a speed. "What about you? It's obvious that you like Zexion."

The sitar-player suddenly stopped on his tracks, with mouth agape and eyes large. "W-what…?"

"Pfft. Don't they deny it. It's not like I'm not observing the members of my band." Axel stopped too, looking over his shoulder the surprise Demyx. "C'mon, he's waiting."

"H-how do you know…?"

Axel just shrugged his shoulder. "Please…" And with that, the singer opened the door that was in front of him and was greeted by…

"AXEL! I TOLD YOU NOT TO SHOW YOURSELF YET WITH ROMEO! YOU JUST RUINED THE PLAN!"

Xigbar continued his rambling antics but Axel chose to ignore him. Behind them was "The Order" making final adjustments with their musical devices.

Marluxia tested his drums once more, seeing if there were any damaged on his instruments. The pink-haired then smiled victoriously. "Everything's perfect!"

Larxene placed the guitar's strap on her shoulder and strummed a few chords. Contentment was shown on her face. "Nice…"

As for the two, Zexion and Demyx just focused on their respective musical devices. Both artists tried to ignore the other but failed miserably since both of them were stealing glances of the other.

"The Order's" manager finally stopped his antics with the singer and announced happily, "IT'S SHOW TIME!"

* * *

Sora tried evading the mass crowd that was moving the opposite direction but be unsuccessful when he tripped. "Ah—!" Thankfully, Riku grabbed his hand before the brunette fell on the floor.

"Be careful…" Riku said concernedly, now guarding Sora's petite body with his own. Behind the couple was the Roxas' three other friends, trying to keep up.

"Man, there are many people unlike the last time." Hayner grimaced, making his way in the crowd. Olette slightly pushed away to make space and Olette just followed Pence. "I wonder where Roxas is…"

The group went further in inside the large hall where lights shone brightly the stage. Tons of different people flocked around, waiting for the concert to once again mesmerize the listeners. Although one was still not yet forgotten…

"Did you hear about the rumors?"

"Yeah, is Axel really gay? And who's this Roxas kid?"

"Prolly someone who just happens "to be there", you know what I mean?"

"I hope it isn't true though… I want Axel all for myself!"

"What are you talking about? He's mine!"

"No way, bitch! He's mine!"

Sora, deciding to ignore the nasty comment made by the so-called rabid fans of Axel to Roxas, and just looked for a nice spot near the stage. From time-to-time though, he would check on his mobile phone to see if the blonde messaged him. Sadly, the latter didn't.

The older brother was worried of course. He had no idea what would Axel do to him. Let alone this whole "invitation-thingy". The brunette couldn't help but be suspicious. "Riku, do you see Roxas anywhere??"

"Sorry, love…" Riku replied sadly, looking over the crowd. "I don't see him…"

Sora sighed.

"I'm sure he'll be alright…"

Just then, the once bright lights went dimmed and total darkness enveloped the venue. Only faint lights from the stage were flickered. Again, the same style was done and 5 silhouettes were seen standing on the said stage.

Sound of plucked guitar string vibrated, catching more of the attention of the curious fans. The sound slowly faded but was followed by a low and very sexy voice.

"Good evening… We're "The Order"…"

Such a short greeting but had a lot of impact to the fans. People started screaming, hollering incoherent admirations to the rock band. Other fans immediately ran near the stage to have better view, very much eager for the concert to start. They couldn't wait any longer.

Bright lights re-illumined again and the sight of "The Order" was clearly visible. To the left was Larxene and behind her was Zexion with his board. To the right was Marluxia, holding his two drum-sticks and in front of him, not really blocking his view, was Demyx with his large sitar.

Of course, in the middle was none other than the red-head vocalist of the sensational band – Axel. With one hand gripped tightly on the mic-stand and other one holding the microphone.

Raising Axel's head up high, he stared straight and eyes locked in a certain window on the second floor of the hall. His lips curved into a smile, glad to see that Roxas was watching him.

* * *

"It's starting…" Roxas whispered against the window, looking down the mass then to the stage. He then gasped, realizing the Axel was looking at him from the stage. "H-how does he know where I am…?"

The blonde was more confused than ever before. He still didn't understand, let alone comprehend what Axel was doing to him. For him.

"Is this some kind of act? A prank? Wait, didn't the news say that he would answer now the gossip about our picture…?" Roxas queries were soon answered when the speaker that was located on top of the large window sounded.

"_Thanks for coming to our concert. Your support very much mean to us."_ It was Axel speaking, in a very soothing voice. He sounded… contented…?

"_But before we start, I would first like to acknowledge the presence of a certain someone here…" _Roxas stared fervently at the window, only to again, be glanced by Axel from the stage. Even from a distance, the blonde saw the singer smiled at him.

"W-what…?"

"_Thank you for coming… Roxas."_

* * *

The second he made mentioned the name, people started murmuring, and others gasped. Axel knew this kind of reaction would happen so…

"Ready?" Demyx chirpily said, strumming his sitar hard. Afterwards, the flow of keys followed and the beating of rhythmic drums. People then got distracted and instead, looked at the stage. The murmuring was successfully stopped.

_Do opposite attract? I don't know._

_But looking at you defies it all._

_You're something, don't you know that?_

_Just looking at you makes me fall._

Axel advanced forward, holding the microphone near his lips. He smiled a very deadly smile.

_Morning, afternoon and night,_

_you make my mind go in flight._

_What's with you anyway?_

_Making my heart beat and say…_

Larxene's cue once again entered, strumming gracefully on her instrument as she swayed. The singer continued saying his lines.

_You make me crazy, baby._

_You make me do weird things._

_These are happening lately…_

_This means only one thing…_

Axel slowly narrowed his eyes, tilting his head to one side. People started screaming at the hotness of how the singer was looking. Muttering slowly the last line, Axel breathed:

_I'm in love…_

The screaming got even louder, fan-girls squealed until their lungs popped. They didn't care though… Axel looked extremely sexy at that moment.

As for the Axel, he just continued staring at the window of where Roxas was.

* * *

"Don't tell me…" Roxas' blush increased ten-folds; his gaze was crossed with Axel. "…is it… me…?"

Could it be that the person talked about in the lyrics was Roxas himself? Or maybe it was only implied…? The blonde still was as clueless. But, in the back of his mind…

He unconsciously wished that it was he.

And the concert went on… just as his blush went on too.

* * *

"Thank you." Axel said, breathless after finishing his first number. Behind him were the panting members, sweating but ecstatic nonetheless. People didn't stop shrieking, even though the number was over.

Who wouldn't? The first song was just incredible.

"I would like to take this opportunity to say something…" Out of the blue, Axel said. Then, his tired composure was replaced with determined ones. He looked at the fans below him with seriousness in his emerald eyes.

By doing so, silence came in.

"It isn't true that… Roxas and I are dating. What you saw in that photo was a misunderstanding."

Silence was then accompanied by shallow murmuring.

"But… There is one truth though…" This time, Axel smiled genuinely. His past ignorant behavior and unbearable attitude came slipping away. He inhaled for a while, pausing in a moment. With a smirk, he said…

"I'm in love with him, got that memorized?"

* * *

Roxas almost fell on the carpeted floor but luckily, got hold of the window-sill. "W-w-what?!" He stuttered, feeling the heat radiating from his face. His heart once again, walloped but this time, much faster.

Axel just confessed his love. He confessed it to many people… on-stage! What was Roxas going to do now?

But little didn't he know that a smile was slowly forming his lips. Small tears were also starting to form in his blue eyes. "What's going on…? What am I feeling…?"

_Don't deny it anymore! You like him so much, right? And the reason why you're getting all teary-eye is because you finally got him!_

Got him? Did Roxas really wish for that?

_Hell, you love him so much for a long! It just so happens that, he reciprocates it! Be glad though… not all doomed love find happy endings._

Roxas then placed his palm on his chest. "So… this what it feels like…"

And it was a good thing that his conscience knocked some sense inside.

* * *

People gasped loudly at Axel's statement. Girls literally fainted. Fans who had "that" fetish squealed in delight. Was this for real?

"There, I said it." Axel chuckled and returned to his singing-composure. Right now, nothing was more important than to finish the concert and hear the what-would-be Roxas' answer.

And the concert went on…

* * *

"Axel, where're you going?? The fans want autographs!!" Demyx shouted, looking past the people he was surrounded with. The concert was finally over and Xigbar arranged a little autograph-signing behind the stage. All the member was there… except for one.

"Later!"

"He's going to Romeo, yes?" The manager sighed, crossing his arms on his chest. He witnessed Axel running and disappearing in the hallway.

Marluxia just laughed, continuing to sign the papers that were in front of him. "Yeah, I think so… and it's Roxas, manager."

"Feh, whatever."

_Oh, no… Oh, no… The concert's finally over… Axel would sure be coming up here and… and…_ Roxas paced back-and-forth, trying to ease up his nervousness inside the room. Sadly, it didn't help. _Should I run?_

Not that he didn't like Axel; Roxas was just too pressured right now. In fact, he didn't know what to act now in front of Axel.

Deciding to go out (and probably run for dear life), the blonde grabbed the knob and twisted it. Pulling towards him, he was greeted by a panting red-head whose hand was also on the opposite knob.

Roxas' heart jumped. "A-Axel…" He then gulped.

"Roxas…" The singer managed to breathe, he tried standing straight but his legs gave in. He fell directly on Roxas who caught him with such unusual strength. "Sorry…"

"What are you sorry for?" Roxas whispered, but still very nervous at position they were currently in.

"So tired, I couldn't stand up…" Axel then held the blonde's shoulder and rose up a little. Now he was facing him, eyes locked with the other's ones. "But I'm not sorry for saying "it"…"

With all his strength, Axel forced his legs to stand up. One hand made its way to Roxas' face and started caressing gently his cheek.

The blonde just looked at him with nervousness, quite unsure how to react.

Axel didn't mind though. He just continued stroking his cheek, until it reached to his chin. Slowly, the red-head tilted his chin up and whispered, "Did you get it memorized?" But the singer didn't let Roxas answer and just leaned to brush his lips very gently on the teen's ones.

The blonde's body acted on its own, slowly wrapping his both arms around the singer's neck and pushing him downwards. The kiss then turned out very passionately for both males. They remained in a lip-lock, but soon after needed to pull away to get air.

"Yeah, I got it memorized…" Roxas slightly chuckled but was again captured by Axel in a kiss. This time, it was a little fierce but passionate nonetheless.

"Good…" Axel said between the kiss, deepening it more as he placed Roxas against the door.

* * *

_**The End.**_

* * *

**A/N:** Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… So, what do you think? Erm, a fluff for those who want some loving 'coz, truth to be told… I still can't write yaoi. I know I can but still a little terrified to try it. Ha ha ha. My apologies to those who were expecting some actions here! I just hope you guys liked it!

You'll see me next time in I'm sure as hell to be back soon to create so AkuRoku love… and so much more! ((laughs hard))

Oh, please review! ((offers a plate-full of chocolate chip cookies))

See ya next time! –Setsuna


End file.
